Sad Fate's Design
by NalSweetheart
Summary: 'Stay,' She said quietly, 'Don't go.' I lay beside her. 'Okay,' And as I watched her fall asleep, I wondered how a ruthless assassin like me could fall for someone like her; the nation's Emperor's only god daughter. She, who people called the princess, and I, the most wanted criminal in the country whose identity was hidden. After all, the invisible enemy is the most dangerous one.
1. Chapter One: Sakura

**CHAPTER 1**

**SAKURA**

_When I was young, my mother had always told me a bedtime story before putting me to sleep. It was about two people, the miserable daughter of a rich nobleman, Mei Lee, who had grown in loneliness, and a cheery, lowborn commoner, Dai, who was loved by his entire family. _

_One day, the lonely Mei Lee was walking by a river when she fell in, making a splash big enough to be heard from far away. Dai, who had heard this, looked for the source and seeing the drowning young lady, jumped into the water and rescued her. Mei Lee was furious. Growing up in a wealthy family, she found it improper that a lowly commoner like Dai could even lay a hand on her body. Dai was confused at her reaction, and the two grew to despise each other. They would constantly cross in the city streets, or catch sight of each other while out._

_It was when one day, Mei Lee saw him in the fields, riding a stallion that she had swallowed her pride. Riding a horse was her dream, so she apologised for her actions the day they met, and asked if he could teach her to ride. Dai was by nature a forgiving person, known by the commoners as righteous and good-natured. He taught her to ride. They'd meet each other every day, and soon enough, they fell in love. Mei Lee's character had changed completely. The miserable and rude person she had once been no longer existed. The compassion and happiness Dai had brought into her life was irreplaceable, but due to her high status, the two kept their relationship a secret for two years._

_During those years, Dai took the favour of the King of the nation when he saved his life whilst His Majesty was on a journey out of the palace. Despite their age differences, the King and Dai became good acquaintances. However, one day, Dai was blamed for murdering a well-known nobleman, and became a wanted criminal. _

_He went into hiding, and he and Mei Lee couldn't see each other for months. In those months they were separated, Mei Lee made a song about their love. A lullaby she used to sing herself to sleep every night. She was known for her beautiful voice, and singing for her wasn't anything unusual, so her family took no notice of the lullaby's meaning. _

_One day, Mei Lee received a message from her loved one to meet in the forest. She immediately rushed to the place and met Dai. The yearning the two felt for each other ended, but eventually, they had to part yet again, for nobody could know she was meeting with a wanted criminal. A few weeks later, Mei Lee found Dai and informed him that she was carrying his baby. _

_Though delighted, Dai was sad and told Mei Lee that if anything happened to him and her, the unborn baby was to be given to the King and His Majesty himself would raise her as his goddaughter. Dai went to the King that night, and promised to give himself in willingly if the King took his child if anything was to happen to Mei Lee after he died. The King himself believed in Dai's innocence, but due to the law and lack of evidence, he had to execute him. He promised to be the unborn child's godfather after Mei Lee's death, and to look after them in the years to come._

_The next day, the execution of the criminal Dai was announced, and Mei Lee fell back into her miserable old self. Her family disowned her after they found out she was pregnant, and Mei Lee was to live by herself as a commoner. However, after giving birth to a beautiful girl who resembled her father, Mei Lee found a reason to live again, and the two lived happily._

_After telling me the story, my mother would ask me if I wanted to hear Mei Lee's sad lullaby, and I always replied yes. From childhood, I had always known of sad fates, whether it be my mother's who had to support herself and I because we were poor, or Dai's miserable ending of being put to death for a crime he didn't commit. I had never understood my mother's story entirely, but it would be my favourite, because it had no happy ending, and Mei Lee's lullaby would be mine on days I could not sleep._

_I lived with Mother until I was five, when she suddenly died of illness. Men had arrived at my house to bury her, men in royal guard uniforms, and afterwards, they took me to His Majesty's palace._

_His Majesty was a kind man. His full name was Sarutobi Hiruzen, and he had no children. He took me in as his own child and since then, I was officially known as the King's goddaughter, and the people in the palace would address me as Princess. The entire incident confused me. From a lowly commoner, how could I live in the palace like royalty?_

_I was seven when His Majesty had told me a story of two people falling in love, and I recognised it as my mother's story. I had told him so. That night, I found out that the characters were not Mei Lee and Dai, they were my parents. It was not a story, but my mother and father's fates. His Majesty who was Dai's good friend was Sarutobi Hiruzen, and his child whom he never saw was me. _

_I never looked at the story the same again. Whenever I sang the lullaby, I would correct myself when I thought of Mei Lee, and imagine my mother in her place. The miserable noble who lived her life in loneliness until she met the man who turned her life over._

_Often, at night, I'd hum the lullaby to myself, and look at the necklace my mother had given to me before her death. A silver ring on a thin black rope that she said my father had given to her. It was the only thing I had left of my mother who only had a few happy years, and my father who gave up his life only to make sure nothing happened to me._

'Her Highness, Princess Sakura, seeks your audience, Your Majesty,' the King's eunuch announced. I stood in front of His Majesty's quarters, waiting for permission to enter.

'Let her in, Eunuch Han,' I heard him reply.

Eunuch Han gestured me to go in. I obliged. In the quarters, His Majesty sat on his seat cushion, behind his wooden table. Shikamaru, the King's godson, was before him, sitting on his knees, his head slightly turned to the side to beckon me in.

Two years before I was born, people were suspicious of whether the Queen was barren, for there was no prince to be the heir to the throne. What they did not know, was that the King could not conceive. Not wanting the nation to know, His Majesty adopted a baby of whom he was to be a godfather to. Shikamaru was merely a baby, and his parents had died, leaving him with the King. To not let anybody know of his situation, His Majesty adopted Shikamaru as his own child, surprising the people.

Only the people in the palace and the King's ministers knew that Shikamaru was not of royal blood. His Majesty had told me he wanted to adopt me as his daughter also, but the ministers strongly advised against it, for suspicions would arise, and people might find out my father was a long ago wanted criminal.

I never dared held it against him. However, Shikamaru and I regarded each other as siblings, and the people of the palace and anybody who knew me addressed me as the princess. Commoners merely knew me as the King's goddaughter.

'Sit down, Goddaughter,' His Majesty said to me. I sat beside Shikamaru, offering him a smile. He returned it.

'You called me, Your Majesty,' I said to the King. His Majesty nodded.

'Indeed, as you know today is the day for the Crown Princess Selection. It will take place in the afternoon. The ministers speak of nothing else but getting our Crown Prince married,' His Majesty gave Shikamaru a secretive smile.

'I know, Your Majesty,' I asserted.

'Normally, the king would make the decision for Crown Princess, but I was wondering if you wanted to help choose. It will be your sister-in-law, after all, and who knows a woman better than a woman?'

I smiled, nodding appreciatively, 'I am grateful for your offer, Godfather, but I was hoping to be with Hinata today, we agreed to take a walk.' I explained.

His Majesty frowned slightly. 'You are going to miss the selection for your brother's bride?' he asked.

I nodded again,' Hinata's sickness is getting worse. I wish to spend time with her to keep her happy, if that is okay.' Just the thought of my dear friend's illness made the warmth from my face disappear and made my smile drop.

His Majesty made an approving gesture, 'If that is what you want. But perhaps we should confirm with Crown Prince,' he looked to Shikamaru.

'Do you wish for Sakura to be there for the selection?' he asked.

Shikamaru shook his head. 'I do not mind. Sakura could spend time with Hinata. At the end of the day, there will be a Crown Princess, and she will be hand-picked by His Majesty,' Shikamaru alleged.

I smiled, 'Yes, who could choose a better bride than the King himself.'

His Majesty gave a good-natured laugh. 'Very well, then. You are both dismissed. Crown Prince can go get ready for the selection, and Her Highness can make a leave to the Hyuga clan's home,'

Shikamaru and I stood up, bowed respectively and left the room.

'Are you excited?' I asked him as we walked out of His Majesty's quarters into the courtyard. It was a bright day today, and the light hit our faces as we stepped out into the sun.

He shook his head. 'I have no care for a wife, but Father's wishes are my own,' he replied.

'She will be the nation's mother, how could you not care?' I questioned.

Shikamaru smiled at me, 'Every woman is troublesome, all except my little sister here,' he patted my shoulder.

I returned the smile. 'I am grateful,' I told him.

* * *

'I will be back before sundown,' I promised Na Mi, my maid as I left the palace grounds, urging her to stay behind. 'Your Highness, you say that every time,' Na Mi complained.

Over the years, we have grown used to being informal with each other. In fact, I'd warn her every time she spoke to me in a formal manner. I spent almost every hour of my day with her, and a forcefully polite maid is not somebody you wish to spend time with.

'I am allowed to, Na Mi. I can't understand why you complain,' I said to her.

'What if I get in trouble? They whip the other maids' ankles fifty times for leaving their mistress for only a moment!' she exclaimed.

'Godfather knows that I do as I please, and does not oppose,' I assured, offering a confident smile. Na Mi sighed sadly in surrender. Taking it as a good sign, I passed the guard at the palace entrance, smiling to them also. They nodded in acknowledgement.

Walking through the marketplace, waving at anybody I knew, I thought of buying Hinata a bite to eat. Finding the sweets store, I greeted the sweet old lady who owned it. 'Good evening,' I said brightly.

'Good evening, Miss. Came for more ohagi?' she asked.

I nodded.

'I'm going to meet my friend now, I thought I'd take her a sweet,'

The old lady smiled . 'Such a nice young lady,' she said.

After buying the ohagi, I made my way to the Hyuga residence. Reaching the front entrance, I warmly acknowledged the guards.

'Is Hinata home?' I asked.

Before the guard could answer, Hyuga Neji, Hinata's elder cousin, stepped out, and spotted me.

'She is inside, do you want me to call her?' he questioned.

I smiled. 'Thank you,' bowing my head in appreciation.

He nodded before disappearing back through the entrance. I always knew Neji to be a stoic and hard person. Stoic, yet well-mannered and respectable. Despite my eight years of friendship with Hinata since we were eleven years old, Neji and I rarely spoke.

A few minutes later, he returned with his cousin by his side. Hinata greeted me happily.

'Good evening,' she said.

I raised the ohagi in my hand that the old lady put into a small paper bag.

'I bought you sweets,' I told her.

She smiled brightly. 'Shall we go for our walk?'

I nodded in agreement. Waving a goodbye to Neji, Hinata and I made our way to the nearby river. We walked down the bank, biting into our ohagi as we went.

'Have you seen Naruto recently?' I asked her.

Sadly, she shook his head. 'Not since almost a month ago when we walked past each other in the marketplace,' she said.

I frowned. 'Really?' I questioned. She nodded.

'That's funny, I'm pretty sure I saw him the other day when we were returning to your residence. He was watching us from afar,' I told her.

The new piece of information perked her interest. 'Really?'

I smiled at her. 'As soon as he saw me watching him, he ran away,' I explained. She shook her head.

'You're lying to make me feel better,' she said.

'I promise you it's the truth. He really likes you, Hinata. I'm very sure of it.'

She sighed. 'I might as well just give up now,' she said.

'Why?' I put the last piece of sweet in my mouth before chewing it and swallowing it down. Hinata however, just held onto her last piece, eyes glazing over.

'I'm going to die soon,' she answered quietly.

I tensed, stopping in my tracks. Hinata paused too, turning to look me in the eye.

'Stop joking, Hinata, you are not going to die,' I goaded, refusing to let her believe in such a thing.

She smiled wearily.

'I saw Mother in my dream last night,' she told me, 'She said she missed me very much, and that, soon, we will reunite. It is just a matter of time,'

My mouth felt dry and a thick lump arose in my throat.

'Hinata,' I started, but she cut me off.

'I don't mind dying,' she said, 'Just promise me something.'

I looked down at the grass beneath my feet. 'What is that?'

'After I die, tell Naruto he was the most dearest person to me,' Her eyes began to water, looking glassy under the bright sun. My own eyes began to sting, threatening to let tears fall.

I shook my head. 'You'll tell him someday yourself, I'm sure.'

'Even so, he should know how much I love him, even after my death.'

Slowly, I took her hands into mine, giving them a squeeze of assurance. 'I promise,' I said.

She smiled. 'Best friend promise?' she questioned.

I nodded. 'Best friend promise.'

Just then, Hinata began coughing, kneeling over as she choked up blood. Without realizing, I sat her at the river bank and patted her back. Taking a deep breath, Hinata closed her eyes. 'I'm sorry,' she apologized. I shook my head.

No need,' I told her. We washed her face and she rinsed out her mouth before we stood up.

'Let's go home.'

* * *

After taking Hinata back, I took my own walk again, strolling up and down the marketplace, my eyes searching for something that I hadn't seen during the walk before.

'Are you looking for something, Miss Sakura?' A shopkeeper asked me. I had passed his store several times, and was looking at the hair ribbons he was selling. I knew him well, having made purchases from him not long ago.

'No, I was just looking around. I've nothing better to do.' I explained, I felt the material of a dark green ribbon, the soft silk pressing against my finger pads.

'A new inn has been opened up just a few streets away for homeless people. Would you like to go and help them? I know you love to help people, Miss,' He said.

I looked up at him. 'Where?'

'Across the bookstore,' he pointed up the way I came.

I smiled at him, raising the hair ribbon. 'I'll buy this and go,'

The inn was not hard to find, although it was rather small. It was right next to the last store of street, residing beside a small creek for water supplies.

Children played happily on near the water, having fun amongst themselves, but I spotted a young girl further away from them, sitting on a rock on the bank, all alone. I approached her, and she looked up. She was dressed in rags, dust and dirt covering her sad expression. I guessed she was about six or seven years old.

'Hello,' I said politely.

Her eyes quickly sweeping over my attire, she stood and bowed her head in respect. I felted taken aback at her maturity.

'Look up,' I told her kindly, kneeling to her height. Hesitantly, she met my gaze. Brushing hair from her face, I analysed her. 'You are a very pretty girl, aren't you?' I took her hand and pulling out the green ribbon, I placed it in her palm. 'I think you'll look beautiful in this, don't you?'

She gave a small smile. 'Thank you, Miss,'

I smiled back. Should I do your hair?'

After no response, I turned her around, and raking my hand through her thin hair to pull out the knots, I braided it tightly. Tying it with the ribbon at the end, I felt a wave of happiness pass over me.

'Turn around,' I said to the girl. She complied.

'You're shining,' I complimented. She bowed her head again. 'Thank you, Miss,' she said gratefully, and her previously dim mood brightened.

'Where's your mother?' I asked her.

She pointed towards the inn.

Standing up, I held my hand out to her. 'Should we go help her?'

* * *

The inn was in much more need than I expected. I helped the women with the sewing, cooking and cleaning the rooms. I had barely finished when I realized how dark it had gotten, the sun having set more than an hour ago.

Promising the people that I'd return tomorrow, I left the inn, the children and women waving after me gratefully. Having been given a lamp to guide my way back to the palace, I walked down the quiet streets, reminiscing the events of the day. Thinking back to Hinata, I felt worried that she'd gotten worse. Noting to myself to visit her tomorrow, I passed by the edge of the forest. The trees swayed in the late night breeze, making comforting sounds that brought me peace.

Sudden noise from behind me brought me out of my momentary harmony. Several men voices sounded in the distance, sounding gruff and drunk. I heard them talk loudly among themselves, and quickened my pace in hope to get away before they noticed me.

The sounds came closer, and the voices became more clear as they neared, and trying to keep calm, I walked as fast as I could, but the noise wasn't fading. Before I could think of anything, a sudden hand clasped over my mouth and another pulled me backwards, dragging me into the forest. My first instinct was to scream, but as I was pulled to the ground behind a large bush, the hand let me go and I turned to face the person.

He was familiar; dark tousled hair, distinct features and a mask covering half of his face, leaving only his endless black eyes, visible.

'It's you,' I whispered, my eyes meeting his. They didn't show any warmth, hiding any emotion as he raised a finger to his masked lips. The voices became louder and I froze as I realized the bush was the only thing between us and the path I was just walking. Blowing out the fire in the lamp I held, my eyes met his, and he nodded.

Thanking the heavens for blowing it out in time, I crouched lower just as the men walked by the bush, their footsteps clumsily passing us by. As they faded, so did the voices, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

The young man beside me stood up, gesturing me to do the same.

I obliged and we stepped back onto the walk path. His gaze fell on the lamp I held before looking up at me. 'I'll walk you to the palace.' He said lowly in his familiar voice. I hadn't heard it on many occasions, but I felt as though I'd recognise it no matter where I heard him.

I nodded slowly, and as he began to walk ahead, I followed him, merely a step behind, feeling safe and protected.

The feeling wasn't foreign, nor was my encounter with this man. In the past almost two years, I had the tendency to stay out until late hours. Though many times I arrived to the palace safe and sound, there were times that danger found me. Whether it be drunken men, thieves or wild animals, I had encountered them all.

But before bad anything could happen, a man would appear. He'd have dark hair, black eyes and he'd always mask the lower half of his face, making him unrecognisable. I didn't know why he saved me every time. He'd ward off the danger, and he'd walk me home. I didn't know how he knew I lived in the palace either, and knowing, I didn't know why he didn't take advantage of it.

He rarely spoke, and disappeared as soon as the palace came into view. I never understood why I trusted a man I didn't know, so much. Nor have I never asked him questions. But looking at him now, walking one step ahead of me, I felt my curiosity peak.

'Excuse me,' I said in a low voice.

He didn't stop or turn, only moving his head slightly to the side, as if to let me know he was listening. I fastened my pace to match his.

'May I know your name?' I asked.

Several moments passed, and I watched his face, making out his features in the dark.

'No,'

'Will I ever see your face?'

He stopped, and I didn't know why until I stared ahead and recognised the palace, a small distance away from where we stood.

'No,' he answered simply.

I took a breath from my nose and smile politely.

'Thank you,' I bowed my head slightly in respect, and turned to go. Taking several steps, I looked back, but he was already gone.

He was always gone by then, but I somehow knew he was still watching me. Perhaps he always watched me, whenever I was out at night, and I never knew he was there.

He might have disappeared from my sight, but I knew that until I entered through the palace doors, he was always keeping an eye on me to make sure I was safe.

* * *

When I reached my quarters, I pushed open my room door, and much to my dismay, Na Mi was seated on the floor. She bounced up and scurried over. 'Your Highness! Do you know of the hour? What happened for you to return so late at night? I was so concerned!' She said worriedly.

'A new inn opened up in town for the homeless people. I went over to help,' I explained.

She frowned. 'I thought you were with Miss Hinata.'

I tried to keep my worry and disappointment to myself. 'Hinata's sickness acted up. I couldn't have her take a walk when she is ill.'

Na Mi's face fell in sympathy before she composed herself.

'Well, the Crown Princess Selection finished hours ago,' she said.

'Did Godfather make his decision?' I inquired.

She nodded. 'Left State Minister, Yamanaka Inoichi's daughter,' she answered.

'What is her name?'

'Ino,'

'Does she seem nice?'

'Crown Prince Shikamaru did not look happy,'

I smiled. 'That is very normal for him,' I told Na Mi.

* * *

_**SOOOOOOOO. I haven't written in ages, even though this chapter was mostly written up months ago. This story was inspired to me so deeply, I'm sure I'll finish it this time. I SWEAR! Even though the updates might take slightly longer than they usually used to, I am determined to finish this story. I don't have every single chapter actually planned out, but I know my plot inside out, and I just need some filler chapters. Other than that, I'm good to go, and I promise that unless I die, or my inspiration hits 0, (which is doubtful because I've been inspired for MONTHS and it hasn't died down yet) this story will be complete! With the help of God, of course. :)**_

_**Hopefully you'll enjoy the story. I think we all know how crap the first few chapters of every story is for everyone because it's just introductions and explanations, so please bear with me. Feel free to point out mistakes and flaws and holes in my writing, I'm open to criticism and actually WANT it, so... enjoy! :)**_


	2. Chapter One: Sasuke

**CHAPTER 2**

**SASUKE**

* * *

The darkness kept me disguised as I silently passed through the deserted town streets, carefully avoiding any wandering drunk men or bureau officers. My black clothing camouflaged against the darkened stores and huts. Coming across inns and sake stores that I see frequently, I made sure the customers' gazes were averted before passing them by, arriving at the end of the marketplace. The forest was visible, merely some distance ahead of me. Sliding my bloody katana back into its sheath, I noiselessly entered it, disappearing into the tall trees and darkness.

A while later, passing all the bushes and plants I passed every day, I heard the familiar sounds of the nearby waterfall. Hearing running water meant I was close. Not long after, I reached my hut, built of straws, strong wood and sticks. It was near the bank of the river, hidden so well into the forest that nobody had ever found it.

Entering it, I observed my surroundings, letting my eyes adjust to the dimness. It was almost empty, accompanied in only a futon, a wooden chest and a stack of firewood in the corner. I raised my hand to my face, pulled down my mask, and untied my katana from my waist. Walking over to the wooden chest, I opened it and took out a rag. Pulling the katana out of its sheath, I wiped away the blood, rubbing hard against any that had already dried before setting it aside.

Looking back into the chest, I searched through it before finding the rolled up parchment. Finding the inkpot I had purchased a long while ago, I reached into my shirt and pulled out a thin brush. Rolling open the parchment, I concentrated on the writing until I could clearly see what was written; names. A list of names. The parchment was long, over sixty names being written into it in small writing. Reading through them, I found the one I as looked for.

Kyoto Hodaka.

The man I had murdered tonight.

Dipping the brush into the ink, I drew a small 'x' next to the name. My eyes went over the other names that had 'x's next to them. There was still a large handful without it, but that would all change, sooner or later. The last name on the list caught my attention, and I put my finger to it, lingering.

I would kill this person last.

Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The King.

Rolling up the parchment again, I put it and the inkpot back into the chest, and left the brush on the floor before going outside.

Walking over to the riverbank, I took off my shirt and set it aside. Kneeling down, I dipped my hands into the water and splashed my face, rubbing off all the dry blood. I sighed through my fingers before dropping my hands from my face, and stared at the water. The moon reflected off it, shining like a light in a dark room. It was full moon tomorrow, so it would shine its brightest. Picking up the shirt, I rinsed out the blood, cleaning it off and wringing it out. Laying it out on the grassy bank, I headed back into the hut.

Taking the katana off the floor, I leaned against the wall, my gaze going to the futon. I had never once slept in it. It was just there for no particular reason. I had contemplated getting rid of it several times, but the thought of my revenge stopped me. When it was all over, when all those people on the list were killed, and I no longer had enemies, I might sleep in it one day. Maybe one day, I'll fall asleep lying down.

With that thought, I closed my eyes, and gripping the katana, I drifted into a shallow sleep.

* * *

I worked as a guard at a popular inn restaurant in town, owned by a man called Hatake Kakashi. He was in need of a guard to ward off thugs and troublesome people from the inn, several years ago. He was a friend of my teacher, Hayashi Haruko, a martial arts sensei who taught young people in town to fight. Sensei recommended myself and another pupil of his; Naruto to work at his inn. I got the guard duty, Naruto worked with cooking the food.

Work started at noon, and finished around sundown, sometimes later.

The inn was particularly empty today, except for Hyuga Neji, who was sitting at one of the tables, having a drink. He was a regular customer, as well as Haruko Sensei's pupil. Naruto, Neji and I had grown up together, training under Sensei's technique, so we knew each other well. I sat next to him, having no need to stand guard.

Neji nodded towards the counter where the other workers were bickering; Rock Lee, Kiba, Naruto and Tenten.

'Naruto you baka!' Was all that could be heard, followed by a racket of insults as Naruto stood, flushed and yelling as well in attempt to defend himself. Tenten hit him on the head with an exasperated expression. Neji smirked at her. She was Haruko Sensei's only daughter, and worked at the inn some days of the week. For as long as I could remember, Neji had always fancied her. I couldn't understand what part of Tenten attracted a liking in her, but she was a loyal friend, like Naruto. Somebody to treasure.

Neji averted his gaze to me.

'Someone else was killed yesterday, the whole town is talking.' He stated.

I didn't respond.

'The bureau know it was done by the Assassin...Sasuke,' he said, looking hesitant.

I turned my head a little, to show him I was paying attention, but my eyes stayed on the table.

'Is it hard?'

'What?'

'Killing those people,'

I pursed my lips. 'No.'

Neji turned his cup in his hand.

'I've been thinking. It is dangerous, and only a matter of time before the bureau find out who you are. Have you ever thought about stopping this revenge?'

I finally looked up. 'Are you saying I don't have the right?'

He stayed silent, taking a sip of his drink.

He stayed silent because he knew. Because he understood. And he wasn't the only one... Naruto, Tenten, Kiba, Rock Lee, Kakashi and Haruko Sensei . All of them knew why I killed the people I did without blinking an eye, and why I was taking this revenge. And they accepted it.

Just then, the inn door opened and a familiar woman stepped in.

'Hello everyone!' Yamanaka Ino said brightly.

'Hello, Ino!' Everybody greeted. Her maid followed her in, but Ino sent her one stern look and the maid stepped out. Taking a seat at our table, Ino smiled at Neji and I as Naruto, Kiba and Tenten came over and surrounded us. Rock Lee went to fetch drinks, per usual.

Ino, like Hyuga, was a regular customer, friendly with all the workers. Of high rank with a minister for a father, Ino was a rich maiden, well known for her beauty. Even though I did hear that she was arranged to get married.

'Congratulations, Ino. I heard you were getting married to the Crown Prince!" Naruto said happily.

She heaved a sigh with an exasperated look. 'Not as good as it seems, unfortunately,' she said.

'Why not?' Tenten asked just as Rock Lee came with a tray of drinks.

'He seems intelligent and wise, but rather uninterested in marriage.' She said.

'You were never that interested in marriage either,' Kiba pointed out.

'I know.' Was her reply.

'You're going to be the queen, lighten up a little,' Tenten told her.

Ino took a sip of her drink elegantly.

'That is why I'm trying to enjoy the little freedom I have left. I must move into the palace soon, so I won't be able to come here again.' She said sadly.

Tenten patted her shoulder tenderly. 'It is alright, Your Highness. I'm sure the Crown Prince will adore you.'

Nobody said anything for a moment, and Neji finally stood up.

'I must go. My cousin is rather sick lately, I must attend to her,' he said.

Naruto's expression suddenly changed.

'Is Miss Hinata alright?' he asked worriedly.

'Her health is getting worse, I'm afraid,' then his eyes narrowed. 'I don't ever hear you calling me so formally, Naruto.'

Kiba grinned. 'Tells us how much he respects you,' he stated.

Naruto hit his head. 'Shut up.'

Neji bid everybody farewell and left.

Not long after, several customer's entered, and I returned to my post.

* * *

_**A little short, but I'm going to make future chapters longer, so PATIENCE! :) **_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read, and I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**_


	3. Chapter Three: Sakura

**CHAPTER 3**

**SAKURA**

* * *

I came across Shikamaru on my way to His Majesty's quarters, his long line of menservants following him everywhere he went. I felt pity for him. I was granted permission to have only Na Mi around me when I was out of my quarters, but His Majesty couldn't allow such a thing for the Crown Prince. His comfort was not worth his safety.

'Did His Majesty call for you too?' he asked me as Na Mi and I neared him. I nodded. 'He must have called for us both.'

Together, we entered the quarters and when we reached his door, the head Eunuch bowed before turning to bow towards the door also. It was simply respect to bow before entering the King's quarters.

'Your Majesty. Princess Sakura and Crown Prince Shikamaru seek your audience,' he called.

'Let them in, Eunuch Han,' a voice sounded. Granted permission, the servants at the door opened the door. If it were only me, I would opened it myself, but Shikamaru was Crown Prince. Servants who didn't push the doors for the soon-to-be King could be punished with death.

I silently gestured to Na Mi to stay put. Shikamaru's servants stayed behind as well.

Together, we stepped into the room, our eyes finding His Majesty seated behind his low desk. He greeted us warmly and nodded at us to be comfortable.

I sat on my knees respectfully.

'Is there a reason for you to call the both of us, Your Majesty?' Shikamaru asked calmly.

His Majesty nodded.

'I do not know if you have heard of the latest assassination. The victim was a low position minister, Kyoto Hodaka.'

We stiffened, well aware. Na Mi had informed me a few days ago.

'What do you think about this, Crown Prince?' The King questioned.

'I'd rather not talk about it, Your Majesty. It is a deep topic.'

His Majesty nodded. 'Indeed. In the past two years, many people of status have been killed by the Assassin. I suppose this news wouldn't be of all surprising news.'

The Assassin.

Everybody feared him. He was a killer who has been murdering people for more than two years. Almost every month or so, a new victim would be found, whether a state minister, a high ranked noble or an army general. Nobody knew who he was. The only indication that showed that the killer of these men was the same person was the only evidence left behind at every scene. A big 'X' written on the victim's clothing in his blood. The murders occurred so often, the people labelled the culprit, 'Assassin'. Nothing has changed ever since. The Assassin still killed, and the bureau still couldn't find leads on him. I often wondered who would be killed next. Would he go on until all the ministers and nobles were dead?

'I called you for different reasons,' His Majesty voiced, breaking me out of my thoughts.

'Shikamaru. Because of your marriage, I'm afraid of something happening to the Yamanaka household. It is best that Crown Princess Ino moves into her own quarters in the palace as soon as possible. Now that the word is out of your wedding, we cannot risk any attempts to get rid of her. It might not be the Assassin, but he is not the only criminal in the country. She will live in the palace as of next week.'

Shikamaru nodded, although I could sense he was not all that glad. 'Her father and I have business to attend to today about the wedding date, so on his visit, your future wife will also come. I want you to spend some time to understand each other. Take a walk in the palace gardens, perhaps. Either way, do not make any plans this evening.' His Majesty informed.

He turned to me. 'Sakura. Due to the recent Assassin victim, I do not want you to leave the palace so often. Up until today I've been very lenient, but I'm concerned about your wellbeing. It is best you leave the court as little as possible, and if you are out, coming before sunset. You will have at least four guards with you at all time.'

I felt my eyes widen slightly. 'Your Majesty! Do not worry, I am perfect fine being out. Nobody will harm me, and nobody knows who I am so I am completely safe. Having guards with me will raise suspicion. Can I not just have Na Mi?' I asked frantically.

I must go out. Hinata's illness was only getting worse, and I had to be with her.

His Majesty's eyes softened. 'I understand where you are coming from, Sakura, but your safety is important to me. I cannot have you walking about so freely when there are many people willing to attack the royal family, as well as an Assassin who murders people without second thought.'

'But Hinata has been sick more often. I must support her during her painful times. And up until today nobody has never even touched me.'

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It was true that nobody has harmed me, but it was only because of the masked man who always came to save my life. I didn't even know him, but I trusted that he could protect me better than ten guards combined.

His Majesty sighed. 'Very well. I am only allowing it because of Shikamaru's wedding and Hinata's state of health. But Na Mi is to be with you at all times. Up until today, I trust you never told anybody you live at the palace. Make sure it stays that way,'

I nodded, smiling in gratitude. 'Thank you, Your Majesty,' I bowed my head.

'I should let you know, Sakura, that simply because your brother is getting married first, it does not mean you are not. I already have suitors in mind.'

I frowned. 'Marriage? Already?'

His Majesty looked bemused. 'Of course. For Shikamaru, it is alright. A twenty one year old male bachelor is not unseen, but you are a female, Sakura, much less my goddaughter. You are old enough to get married. I believe nineteen is a very suitable age,' He stated.

I stayed quiet. I wasn't as surprised as I expected. I suppose I knew I would be marrying soon. I wasn't twenty yet, but that was almost too old for a lady to be single.

'You are both dismissed.'

Shikamaru and I stood up, bowed respectively and took our leave.

* * *

Outside, we decided to take a walk together in the gardens. Passing the clear, deep lake, I remembered all the times I admired it and never stopped. It was when I turned to Shikamaru that I noticed he seemed gloomy.

'Do you not want to get married that much? Why such a long face?' I asked.

He shook his head slowly. As if on response, the servants walked at a slower pace, letting us walk ahead to talk privately, and I felt grateful when Na Mi joined them and we were a good fifteen feet away from them. It felt as though I could breathe.

'It is not that I do not want to get married, I just wish it would be different.' Shikamaru said.

'How so?'

'I remember always wanting to live a simple life. I'd have a caring family, and when I get married, I love my wife. We'd have children and live happily, seeing each other every day and spending quality time. I'd work to provide for them, and when I returned home, we'd have dinner.' He looked at me thoughtfully.

'Even if I struggled with work, I always wanted a family like that. I don't remember my real parents, and while His Majesty's love was never ending, I can't help but feel that my real family is dead. The King and you are the closest people to me, and most important, but I don't want to be Crown Prince.'

I sighed, looking at the ground. 'You can still have a life similar to what you want,' I tried.

He shook his head again. 'It won't work. Even if Ino and I get married, it isn't out of affection for each other. We have to marry, for the nation. Even if we have children, and I love them the way I wanted to be loved as a child, it would never work. I 'd do business during the day, and at night, I still return to my own room like a bachelor. I'd only see my wife when she comes to visit me, or if I do, but I won't.'

'Because you don't love her?' I guessed.

He didn't need to respond.

'Shikamaru, maybe we should think carefully,' I told.

He was quiet for a moment, waiting for me to continue.

'You are not the real Crown Prince, and I am not a princess, but we still live in the palace. Our true background might be of nobles, but no noble lives the luxury we do. Even if we won't want it, we have it,' Our pace slowed as the flowerbeds came into view.

'Thinking of all the starving homeless people in the streets and people who have to work all day and still can't provide for their family, we are very lucky. We might not be able to share the love and affection with the people important to us like they can, but we have everything we could physically want and need. Maybe we should be grateful for what the Heavens has given us and try to make the most of it.'

'How could we?' he questioned.

I shrugged lightly. 'Use our power to make those homeless people live good lives. Give up some of our unnecessary assets to the needy to at least make them live a decent life full of happiness and comfort. We all have our pains and struggles, but we all deserve happiness,' I turned to face him, finally stopping our walk.

'You should try to get to know Ino. You might not realize it but she could be a wonderful person. Maybe you could love her and at least have a happy marriage. I'm certain she'll make a just queen and a beautiful wife. His Majesty isn't one to make lousy choices.'

Shikamaru's expression didn't change, but he acknowledged me.

'You are right.'

* * *

Around noon, I arrived at the Hyuga residence, Na Mi trailing behind me. 'Stay low and make sure it doesn't look like you know me,' I had warned her earlier.

A guard stood at the entrance, and he nodded in acknowledgment. 'Is Hinata at home?' I asked him.

Nodding, he asked me to wait, disappearing inside.

Hinata emerged minutes later, a bright smile on her face. I returned the gesture.

'Should we go for a walk in the market?' I suggested. She nodded, and I turned to Na Mi who was standing a few feet away. Nodding my head towards the residence, I made a gesture. _Stay here until we return. Do not follow us._

She made a face of frustration, and while I understood why and that I was breaking my promise to His Majesty, I didn't let it show.

'Let's go,' I said to Hinata, and we walked down the path, heading towards the marketplace.

Passing by the stores and inns, I made sure to look over my shoulder every now and then to make sure Na Mi wasn't following us.

* * *

**SHIKAMARU**

* * *

'Do you like flowers, Your Highness?' Ino asked me.

We were in the gardens that Sakura and I had passed this morning. Ino's father was in the meeting room with His Majesty, leaving Ino and I to wander the gardens by ourselves. As His Majesty had already informed me this morning, I did not show that I was surprised by the fact that she had come along also.

'I do,' I admitted, watching her bend down next to the flowerbeds and stroke the flowers' petals gently.

'Which ones?' She questioned.

I thought for a moment. 'I find Japanese lilies rather pretty.'

I bent down next to her. 'You seem to be rather fond of flowers as well. Which is your favourite?' I asked her. I couldn't help but sense all the maids and servant behind us, a fair distant away, but not enough to not see what was happening, or hear any of it.

Ino's hand found a yellow gerbera among the bunch on the side.

'I like all flowers, but the Casablanca lily is my favourite,' she responded.

'There are many Casablanca lilies in the palace. I'm certain you'd like them here,' I offered.

She smiled faintly. 'Perhaps.'

We were silent for a moment as she admired the flowers and I watched her. She certainly was a beauty like her reputation had indicated. She was also delicate and small... like a flower. Like a Casablanca lily.

'I grow flowers at our residence. Many types like the yellow chrysanthemum and lilacs. They are all rather beautiful. Are there any in the palace as well?' she asked.

I eyed her thoughtfully as she gazed at me. Her eyes were steady and deep, never ending like the lake. It gave me a unique feeling.

'There are,' I responded. 'But perhaps, when you start to live in the palace, you would like to have your own garden to grow flowers. Your very own. That way, it would feel a little like your home, Miss Ino.'

Her eyes brightened. 'Really? Can I grow anything I want?'

I nodded. 'Of course, only the finest for the future queen of the nation.'

She smiled brightly, making her entire face shine, and her eyes glowed under the sunlight. There was something different about it. I'd seen Sakura smile like this so many time, but this woman's smile was an entirely new expression.

'Thank you so much, Your Highness,' she bowed gratefully.

I smiled slightly.

'It might be best if we do not address each other so formally. Call me Shikamaru,' I said.

She nodded, grinning. 'You can call me Ino.'

We finally stood up and began walking again, and I watched her as she observed all the different plants and flowers. Even as we moved, I felt the servants and maids move as well, and I could _sense _the excitement in their footsteps at our progress. They would surely tell His Majesty about today.

* * *

**SAKURA**

* * *

After our long day, Hinata and I sat by the riverbank to watch the sunset.

''Are you feeling alright?' I asked.

She nodded, smiling at me, assuring.

'Almost every time go out, we do the same things, but it never gets old,' she said.

I laughed. 'So true, I've never noticed before.'

A comfortable pause took over as we watched the sun lower down until it disappeared, leaving only the pink and orange shades in its place.

'Did you hear about Kyoto Hodaka? The minister who was assassinated a few days ago?' Hinata asked suddenly.

I nodded slightly. 'The Assassin has killed so many men, it's dangerous.'

'But you always go home late, mainly because of me. It's more dangerous for you, you should be careful, Sakura.' Hinata insisted.

I nodded, but the masked man lingered in my thoughts. All those times I'd stayed out until late, I never worried about danger. Whether it was the thugs, thieves, drunken men or the Assassin himself, I always knew I was safe. The masked man was always near.

'I am careful. Why do you think I'm still alive if I was so lousy and reckless?'

Hinata shrugged. 'Still.'

Moments passed, dragging slowly.

'Why do you think he does it?' she asked slowly, referring to the Assassin.

'I don't know,' I admitted. 'He must have hatred towards a lot of people to kill so many.'

'And important people at that,' Hinata added.

I nodded. 'Maybe he is against the government.' I offered.

'Maybe,'

Hinata heaved a sigh, but got caught short as she began to cough, holding her hand to her mouth.

It wasn't a vigorous cough, and I knew better than to fuss over her for a little thing like that. She'd only feel like a burden. Instead, I patted her on the back and she cleared her throat.

'We should get back. Na Mi is probably furious with me.' I stated.

We both stood and dusted ourselves off.

Heading back to the town, I stood close to Hinata due to the darkness. She hated it, and even though she insisted that she had a light case of night blindness, I knew it was just a part of her excuse to hold my arm.

Walking through the dark, empty streets, we were quiet and Hinata's grip on my arm wasn't so tight. It was when we heard a noise that she stiffened and we had to stop. Before I could tell her it was nothing, I heard a voice from ahead, around the corner. Stepping closer, I stood against the wall of an empty inn, still holding onto Hinata. Daring a peek around the corner, my eye caught two people.

One of them had his back to me, wearing a familiar uniform. He must have been a chief at the police bureau, but I couldn't recognize which chief from the back of his head. He faced someone in front of him, gripping a sword tightly in defence.

'Who are you?' he demanded.

The other man didn't respond, and I squinted my eyes to take a better look. He wore black clothing, and when I managed to make out his face in the dark, my heart rose to my throat.

It was the masked man.

I couldn't believe I couldn't recognize him sooner. His familiar eyes were sharp and deep, but they didn't see me as he glared at the chief.

They both held swords, and I recognized the katana the masked man held from all the times I'd seen Shikamaru practise with it.

'Who are you and what do you want?' The chief demanded again.

'Hinata pulled on my sleeve. 'What's happening?' Even she couldn't resist, and crouching down in front of me, she looked around the corner.

The masked man stepped forward, holding his katana tightly, and the chief took a step back.

'Show yourself! Who are you!' The chief waved his sword threateningly. The masked man didn't waver, and slowly reached his hand to his face, and I held my breath as he calmly pulled the mask down.

Time seemed to stop for all of us as we all stared him, the chief unknowing that Hinata and I were even there. The masked man... his features were incredible. His eyes held no emotion as I always remembered, and his lips were pursed, his entire face frowning. There was no light, but I could see him as clear as day in that moment. His cheekbones were high and, jaw sharp and his chin defined.

'Do I look familiar?' he asked in his low voice.

I noticed the chief's hands shake. 'Impossible...' he muttered.

'Do you know who I am?' he pressured, tone sounding dangerous and edgy.

'Impossible... the Uchihas died years ago, how could you be alive? How could Uchiha Sasuke be alive?' The chief's voice echoed in my mind. The Uchihas? Who were they? A clan?

The man took another step and raised his katana to point at the chief's chest. A gasp left the chief's lips as he pierced his skin.

'Do you know why you are going to do die?'

The chief trembled, unable to even grip his sword properly as it fell to the ground with a clang.

'Just know who is killing you. Don't ever forget the name 'Uchiha Sasuke the Assassin' in the afterlife.'

'Don't,' the chief quivered, but his plea fell on deaf ears. In a split second, the man slashed his chest and stabbed him in the abdomen.

My breath hitched in my throat and I heard Hinata clasp her mouth to stiffen a gasp.

The dead body fell to the ground with a _thump_. I couldn't stop staring. Blood spewed from his mouth, the thick liquid clear in the moonlight and his face was as pale as sheets.

Tearing my eyes away from it, I looked up at the man — the Assassin — with the katana. He still hadn't noticed us. We were too far away for him to see our heads, but we were close enough to witness and hear everything.

Hinata tried taking a shaky breath. But it broke out into a thick cough, distracting both mine and the Assassin's attention. I panicked as his eyes finally found us. Hinata fell to her hands and knees, collapsing in front of the him. She held a hand to her mouth and coughed violently, almost choking, and I realized the Assassin was suddenly the least of our problems. 'Hinata,' I rushed out from our hiding place on the corner of the inn, gripping Hinata's shoulders as she choked coughing. My heart fell to my toes when I saw the blood slide from between her fingers.

'Hinata!' I felt my own blood rush to my head as I frantically searched my clothing for a handkerchief. Pulling one out, I held it to her mouth and she gripped it, still coughing. I felt her forehead. She was hot, and I didn't need daylight to know she was getting red.

I didn't heard the Assassin's footsteps until he was completely next to me and I almost jumped from fright. His gaze was on Hinata as her coughing calmed down and breathed deeply. I could tell he was eyeing the blood on the handkerchief and her hands. He still held his katana, as if ready to finish us off, but something about Hinata stopped him.

Did he recognize her? Or was her violent coughing just too confronting to kill her at that moment? Either way, he didn't hesitate to raise the katana over our heads, but before I could throw myself over Hinata and close my eyes, something stopped the both of us.

Voices could be heard from behind the Assassin, nearing closer and footsteps getting heavier.

'Find the chief!'

' There was noise coming from this way!'

Soldiers.

Holding her by the shoulders, I helped Hinata stand up, using the soldiers as a distraction to get away. I tried pulling her away, but I caught the Assassin's eye as he slid the katana back into its sheath. He stared at me for a mere second before he heaved himself onto the roof of a nearby store. I didn't dare keep watching and turned away and tried to run. I managed to pull Hinata behind the inn to where were hiding before.

'Are you okay?' I asked her. She shook her head, eyes closed and she breathed into the handkerchief.

Soldiers could be heard shouting, but Hinata and I kept in the shadows. 'Hinata,' I said quietly.

'We can't say anything to anybody. _No one._'

She nodded drowsily, and when the footsteps distanced and the street was quiet, I took Hinata home.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Too many things were clouding my mind. The Assassin was a man called Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha clan had been dead for years. The masked man who always saved me was the Assassin. If the soldiers hadn't come on time, he was going to kill us. He saved me so many times, but in that moment, he didn't hesitate. Not even for a moment.

* * *

_**Am I taking too long to update? Sorry, this chapter took up nine pages and I've been at it since five thirty until ten thirty so please accept my apology.**_

_**Read and review. Love to hear your thoughts :)**_


	4. Chapter Four: Sasuke

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**SASUKE**

* * *

'Are you alright, Sasuke?' Hyuga Neji's words brought me out of my trance. My gaze fell on him from where I stood at my post to where he sat at one of the tables, a cup of sake in his hand. He hadn't touched it yet; he was never a heavy drinker. Something must have been bothering him.

'I'm fine.'

I thought back to the two women from several nights ago. One of them was definitely a Hyuga; she looked identical to Neji's cousin and Naruto's first love. Neji had mentioned his cousin being sick, and the woman was coughing violently that night. She just had to be her.

The other woman, the one I've been able to keep my identity a secret from despite saving her so many times, plagued my dreams. The Hyuga had been ill, but that woman had seen the whole event. She'd heard my name, and about the Uchiha clan. She saw my face brighter than day. If she hadn't lived in the palace, it wouldn't have bothered me so much, but she could easily contact the police bureau and let them know of what happened.

It's been days since that night, so the danger was most likely over; the bureau would have found me out by now if she had reported the incident. Still...

'Hyuga, how is your cousin?' I asked Neji as he stared at his drink with calculating eyes.

'Hinata came home rather late almost a week ago, and something seems to have happened. Her friend said she was coughing vigorously that night from a sort of shock, and she hasn't been able to get out of bed since. I fear that her sickness will end her soon.'

I remembered the blood Hinata had choked up, soaking the handkerchief. Had what she seen shocked her so much to have her bedridden for so long?

'I see.'

* * *

A few days later, the inn didn't have many customers, and Kakashi let me off work earlier than usual. I would have normally headed back home, but Tenten convinced me to take a walk with her. She took me down to the marketplace, promising to walk by the river before returning.

'Has something been bothering you?' She asked as we strolled, the busy commotion around us making it hard for me to hear her.

I shook my head slightly.

'You've been looking a little worried for the past week. Did something happen?'

'It didn't,' I said.

She inhaled.

'I heard that the bureau officers were almost catching you that night the chief died. You are lucky to have escaped in time.'

'Exaggerations,' I commented, 'even if they saw me, I'd be able to escape,'

She nodded. 'I know,'

I'd known Tenten for a long time. My friendship with her lasted longer than I expected, but Tenten's tolerance level was as good as Hyuga and Uzumaki's. Nobody else seemed to be able to handle my character. That is what Naruto said anyway. Ever since my family were killed, I've only ever truly had Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi and Haruko Sensei.

We were walking in a comfortable silence when something suddenly caught my eye.

A young woman, clearly of high status, was by one of the food stands. She didn't have a maid with her, and the only noble person I knew of that went out into public without a maid was one person. And the pink hair confirmed it was her. I stopped in my tracks and grabbed Tenten's wrist, pulling her out of sight as we mingled into the crowd.

I didn't expect the woman to recognise me if she caught me watching, but I had to take precautions.

'Is something wrong?' Tenten questioned quietly, understanding the situation enough to keep her tone low. I shook my head slightly, raising my finger to my lips to tell her to keep quiet.

The woman was smiling at the stand owner, accepting the food she bought with a smile. The paper bag she held was big, clearly holding food for more than one person. I'd imagine she was taking it to Hyuga's cousin.

This woman surely was careless. If I ever caught her again, she'd be dead, and she had to know that. But I couldn't at that moment. Not only was Tenten with me, there was too many people to just kidnap her, even if it was out of the marketplace.

All I could do was watch her pass us by and head up the path that I knew led up to the Hyuga residence.

The next time I saw her, I'd definitely kill her. It simply was not safe to have a person know who I was. She didn't act yet, but it wasn't worth the risk to just let her live.

And the Hyuga?

Neji 's cousin and Naruto's first love he never got to confess to. Could I really kill her?

* * *

**INO**

* * *

'What would you do for the nation once you become king?' I asked Shikamaru one evening.

I was at the palace, and yet again we were in the royal gardens. I had been here multiple times already, but the palace had so many gardens it seemed impossible to explore them all in such a short time.

We were walking along flowerbeds of different flowers, some I had never even seen before, as we spoke.

'I am not entirely sure. So many kings before me have accomplished many things, but I can't think of anything big enough to make a significant difference.' He answered truthfully.

I thought for a moment. 'How about poverty? I've been in the city many times and the amount of homeless people is really unbelievable. It is a rather sad sight.'

He nodded.

'I've thought of that, and ways to abolish it. But no matter how hard I think, there just doesn't seem to be any possible way of making everybody financially equal. Perhaps in a nation, there are always three social statuses; noble, normal and poor.'

I couldn't help but agree. There seemed to be no real way of going around poverty. Everybody fought for equality, but nobody could be equal without there being the poor. Even if equality could be established, humans were always hungry for more. Whether for power or money, somebody was bound to act out of place.

I thought of Sasuke. He was of a noble family once, but now, he lived like a mere commoner; working to support himself. And yet, everything about Sasuke made him seem as though he wanted to die. He hated being alive, and lived recklessly and dangerously, and I knew that even after his revenge was complete, he would still live that way. But no matter how many times he threw himself into danger and fights, he just couldn't seem to get killed. Heaven just did not want Sasuke to die. Not yet.

'How about crime?' I offered thoughtfully.

Shikamaru shook his head. 'It would be the same. Crime is as impossible to abolish as poverty. Even if there was a whole country of righteous people, there would always be one individual who will commit a crime...like the Assassin.' He said.

Sasuke.

'That is not what I meant. While it may be impossible to rid crimes in the city and small villages and towns, it is possible in the government.'

'What do you mean?' Shikamaru questioned. I stopped in my tracks and bent down next to a bunch of white roses. Many of them hadn't bloomed, not ready to face the world yet.

'There are many people who have been wronged by the people in the government, or by nobles. They believe that just because they have power, they could step on others, or that they could accuse people of a crime they did not commit. I believe that just because a chamber of ministers have high status and a say in nation matters, it does not make them righteous and good men. The police bureau arrest innocent citizens frequently... And some people who _do_ commit crimes against the government...they do it in...retaliation for what has happened to them.'

One particular name rang in my mind constantly, like an incurable disease.

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

'In retaliation,' Shikamaru voiced. 'Are you saying that they commit crimes against the government for what the government has done to them?'

I nodded.

Shikamaru paused for a moment. 'Do you know of such people, Ino?'

I licked my dry lips, feeling them crack slightly.

'Perhaps.'

He didn't respond, and when I stood up, we kept walking.

'You will make a great queen, indeed. I am glad you are moving into the palace tomorrow evening.' He stated after a while. I felt heat creep up my neck, threatening to blush my cheeks.

'Thank you,'

Shikamaru bent over to a flowerbed and pulled one out. I didn't recognise which one it was until he turned to me and offered it.

'A Casablanca lily for Her Majesty,'

I flushed and hesitantly took it. Our fingers brushed each other and we both froze. It wasn't the flower or the interaction itself that made me pause.

It was his hands.

The way they flexed when he bent his long fingers and the way the bones were defined on the surface. His hands weren't pale, they were red, as though they held more blood than it should. I'd noticed many hands before; Neji's, Naruto's, Kiba's and Sasuke's, but none of them were red like Shikamaru's. I didn't know which factor it was, but it made my head spin and eyes cloud. My heartbeat began to fasten inconsiderably and I was certain Shikamaru could hear it.

The interaction had affected him too, but he snapped out faster.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

I tore my eyes away from his hands and took the flower. Smiling at him, I assured, 'I'm fine.'

* * *

_**ATTENTION! MUST READ THIS NOTE OR YOU'LL MISS IT!**_

_**Soooo. Does anyone else have a hand fetish? I certainly do and I am actually attracted to HANDS of all things. Seriously, whoever I marry has to have nice hands or I'm filing a divorce.**_

_**I know it sounds gross and weird the way it says Shika has red hands, but it's not actually RED. If you watch various people's hands, you'd realize that some people don't have pale hands, and they are actually red, as though they slept on it and the blood just had an overdose there. I find it attractive, if you don't, go figure.**_

_**ANYWAY, THE NOTE IS HERE, I wasn't actually going to make note on HANDS. I'm not that psychotic. **_

_**So, what I wanted to let people know is that from now on,a chapter has to have AT LEAST 8 reviews and 100 views before I post another chapter. I know that sounds super bad and mean of me, but give me some credit. I can't just keep updating without knowing what people think about my writing. And I don't want 'It's great! I loved it!' and 'Keep writing. It's an interesting plot!'. I want ACTUAL critics that explain my pros and cons so I can work on them. **_

_**You wouldn't be able to know how many views a chapter gets, only I have access to the Story Legacy section, but you shouldn't freak too much on that part because the views are steadily climbing and I had considerable hundred reads for every chapter. Just keep the REVIEWS coming and explaining.**_

_**I'll type up a chapter as fast as I could, but if there isn't AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS, no updates, or I'll just cut up the chapters and make them shorter. This isn't because I want to be a dog, it's because I need to know what people think of the story and any pot holes or any questions. I NEED to know, and only REVIEWS can tell me.**_

_**Thanks for reading, which you better have done.**_

_**:)**_


	5. Chapter Five: Sakura

**SONG OF THE DAY: "SETSUNAI OMOI" KENICHI OST 6**

**LINK TO SONG: watch?v=2s1AVlTgUB0 **

**(IGNORE THE PICTURE IN THE VIDEO)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**SAKURA**

* * *

Two weeks. The past two weeks have been the slowest and most frightening days of my life.

Ever since the night Hinata and I saw the Assassin murder the chief, Hinata has been bedridden. She was unbelievably sick and the doctor believed it was some sort of shock that triggered it. When Neji asked me if anything happened, I lied that it didn't.

Ever since then, many things happened. Ino moved into her own quarters in the palace and she and Shikamaru spent hours together every single day. I went to the Hyuga residence every day to be with Hinata and keep her company; Na Mi never leaving my side for the first time. Sometimes I'd send her back to the palace early, and she'd comply.

The only major difference I've experienced was being cautious.

Every time I left the palace, it was to visit Hinata, and when she fell asleep, I'd immediately come back. I made sure to be back by sunset, and on the way home, I'd walk fast and keep looking behind me. I knew it wouldn't have made a difference whether I checked or not, the Assassin was much more agile and smooth than I assumed. But he wouldn't dare attack me during daylight.

He knew I used to be out at night, taking my time to get back to the palace, but not anymore. Because the one person who always protected me in the dark was now bound to want to kill me.

It was a sunny morning when I was taking a walk in the gardens that I noticed Ino near the flowerbeds. Shikamaru had designated a part of the gardens to her, and some plants and flowers were dug out to be put elsewhere to leave some space for Ino to plant ones that weren't in the palace.

Ino was on her knees, stroking the flower that hadn't yet grown. I wasn't sure what flower it would be, but I trusted the Crown Princess to plant something beautiful.

I approached her. 'Good morning,' I said cheerfully.

She looked up and smiled. 'Good morning, Sakura,' she greeted. We had agreed on no formalities the first time we spoke.

I bent down next to her.

'You sure are an early bird.' I commented.

She nodded. 'I generally woke up early to take care of the flowers at our residence as well. It's a habit I can't seem to rid myself of,' she admitted.

She stood and dusted off her clothing and I followed.

'I see the Crown Prince has really given his all to make here like your home,' I observed. She nodded, gleaming.

'He is certainly a kind prince. He'll make a wise king, I'm sure.'

A small smile found its way onto my lips and she noticed. 'Is something amusing?' She asked.

'Do you...like the Crown Prince?' I asked slowly.

She seemed bemused.

'Of course I do, he is the future king,'

I shook my head. 'What I mean is...do you fancy him?'

Her face turned scarlet and she looked down shyly.

'Do not tell him - He might find it a little confronting.' She stuttered.

I grinned.

'Of course he won't. I remember him telling me how troublesome you first seemed. But the more time that passes, he spends more of it with you. I believe he is rather infatuated.' I admitted.

She shook her head, embarrassed, wringing her hands nervously.

'It is all rather sudden,'

I waved it off. 'Let us take a walk.'

We strode down the flowerbeds, slowly approaching the lake in silence.

'What made you fancy him first?' I asked.

She frowned, her defined eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

'What do you mean?'

I shrugged lightly.

'I suppose there is something about everyone that people find appealing first than others.'

She hesitated, looking ahead instead of facing me.

'You must not tell,' she said.

I shook my head. 'Never,' I promised.

'Hands.'

It was my turn to frown. 'Hands?'

'His hands were appealing first. They were...attractive.'

I tried not to make my confusion so obvious. 'His...hands?'

She shrugged.

'You might understand when you meet a man with nice hands. They are rather attractive, hands.'

I nodded. 'If that is what you say.'

* * *

Late in the evening, I convinced Na Mi to stay behind while I went to visit Hinata. After a lot of whining and complaining, the obeyed and I was allowed to go alone.

When I arrived at the Hyuga residence, Neji was in front of Hinata's room. 'The doctor is here. Nobody is allowed inside.' He said.

'Is there something wrong?' I asked.

He shook his head. 'He is going to finalize it today. What is going to happen to Hinata, he is going to tell us today, so maybe you should wait.'

I nodded.

We waited for ten minutes, then fifteen, then half an hour. Almost forty five minutes later, the doctor came out. He nodded at me in acknowledgement before turning to Neji.

'She is asleep for now. She shouldn't be disturbed until tomorrow.'

'What is going to happen to her?' Neji questioned.

The doctor's eyes fell on me before he said quickly, 'may we talk?'

Neji nodded and they distanced themselves, walking down the hallway outside of Hinata's room and disappearing around the corner.

I head soft murmurs, but I didn't pay much attention. Neji would certainly tell me.

A few moments later, I heard him thank the doctor before reappearing and approaching me.

'So?' I questioned quietly.

'How is she?'

Neji's eyes have always been empty and emotionless, but today, this time, it was hollow. With sadness. Misery.

'What did the doctor say?' I pressed, feeling my panic rise.

'Hinata. She is dying.'

I felt as though I had been slapped. The wind was knocked out of me as though someone threw me off my feet.

'What do you mean?'

'Her sickness is too serious. She has already lasted long enough. The doctor is saying she will pass away in a year or so. Until then, she must not leave the residence.'

My eyes stand with unconscious wetness.

Hinata...was dying.

My greatest fear had finally come true.

* * *

Obeying the doctor's orders to let Hinata sleep, I bid Neji farewell and made my way to the river. Where Hinata and I always went. I felt like a ghost as I sat on the bank and watched the current of the water. My eyes were heavy and my knees were weak. I knew I should go home, but the thought of Na Mi fussing over my state and all the intention made me want to stay.

I knew it was dangerous, but at that moment, it didn't matter. If Hinata died, I could too.

I wondered back to all the times we strode down the riverbank together and she told me all the things she wanted to do before ever getting married. 'Once you're married, your freedom is lost,' she used to say.

She wanted to do so many things. She knew she wouldn't ever marry Naruto, so before marriage, she wanted to kiss Naruto at least once. To spend one day with him.

She wanted to ride a horse by herself.

She wanted to build an inn for the homeless.

To see Neji marry a woman he loved.

To see her sister become an independent woman.

To see her father show her love just once.

To live until she was fifty and experience more than anybody else.

My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes stang with wetness. A tear dropped from my face and I wiped it away ferociously. She wouldn't even live to marry a man, or have children, or see Neji marry or see Hanabi grow to be independent. She wouldn't live to be fifty.

Laying down on my back, I watched the clouds for several moments before closing my eyes. They were so heavy...

My heart was beating irregularly, and I wanted to curl into a ball and fall into a deep sleep.

And so I did.

* * *

When I woke up, I couldn't see anything. It was past sunset, the sky dark, and clouds were hiding the stars. A half moon shined down on me as my eyes adjusted to the dimness.

Standing up, I dusted off my clothes.

How long had I slept? It was far too dark. Had it past midnight? Panicking, I made my way back to the town, passing the forest as quickly as I could. But the town was too far away to reach in mere minutes.

It was dangerous at this time. How could I have allowed myself to sleep so long?

I couldn't hear anything but my footsteps, but I could feel somebody watching me. Whether it was thugs or drunk men or thieves, I did not care. Just praying it wasn't him.

My breath came out ragged as I rushed down the rocky path to the town, but it was too late.

A hand clasped over my mouth, an arm wrapping around my midsection to pull me back. I made an effort to scream, but it came out muffled as I struggled to escape. I felt myself being pulled back, and images of the forest passed my vision. I hit against the arm, pulling the hand from my mouth, but the grip was too strong.

I couldn't breathe, feeling the panic and anxiety rise in my throat...

The hand moved away from my mouth, and the arm around me released. I tried to step forward and run, but the person caught my wrist, and dragged me further into the forest.

'HELP!' I tried shouting, but I knew it was no use. Even on the path, I was too far away for anyone to hear me. I felt flushed as I struggled to make out the form of the person pulling me. He was wearing black, and the sword on his hip took my attention...

Please no. God, please, I beg of you, no.

We reached a lake, one I'd never seen before. But then again, I was always to scared to venture into the forest so deeply.

He finally released me, and I stumbled back a little before catching my balance.

I swallowed hard as the figure turned around. He was wearing a mask, and he pulled it down to reveal his face. Even in the dim half moonlight, I could make out his features. His eyes had always been hard and emotionless, but this time, it held something so deep and thick, it made my head spin.

Hatred

No mercy

Venom

His hand went to the sword and he pulled it out of its sheath.

I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice.

I had so many things to say, so many things to beg for. But the only thing that I managed to quiver out had nothing to do with any of it.

'Please. I beg you, do not touch Hinata. Leave her out of this...'

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Too short? I had a feeling, but the next two chapters are going to be so damn long and agonizing to write, I wanted to make the most of writing just the introduction. Yes, the next chapter is actually going to START the story. Because so far, it's just intro and things you HAVE to known, and just nothing about the plot.**_

_**I know I asked for 8 reviews and all, and thank you millions to those who did review, but please give me time to write the next chapter. I know what's going to happen and all, and what dialogue is going to take place, but it's just SO jumbled up, I'm hesitant to start.**_

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**From now on, there will be a 'SONG OF THE DAY' which I'll post at the beginning of the chapter, which will eventually follow up on the chapter's feel and theme and just, you know, stuff. It would be pretty grouse if you listened to it while reading the chapter, and suggestions are open. **_

_**If you know a song that you think might have a link to the story's theme and general feel, please put it in your review and I'll try fitting them into the chapters that can link to it. **_

_**And yes, Hinata's dying, and I promise to try and put some Hinata and Naruto scenes in. And more Ino and Shikamaru. And more Neji and Tenten.**_

_**It looks like SasuSaku is the main pairing, but Neji and Tenten have a lot to contribute to the plot, and we gotta put Shikamaru through some pain and make him and Ino realize just how much they love each other :) I love this pairing so much, it's disturbing. **_

_**If there are any plot holes please let me know :)**_

_**Also, check my profile for upcoming stories. I'm really hyped up about all of them, but they probably won't come until this story finally catches onto its rhythm, or it's finished. Still, look forward to them, and ignore the fact that they sound typical or cliche, because they won't be. I hate cliche so much, I'll murder anybody who gives me a cliche story to read or edit or SOMETHING. So expect different and unique stories from the upcoming ones, because to me, cliche is the same as plagiarizing, and I refuse to plagiarise.**_


	6. Chapter Six: Sakura

**DISCLAIMER (APPARANTLY I HAVE TO DO THIS): I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT**

**SONG OF THE DAY: KOKIA - TRANSPARENT**

**LINK TO SONG OF THE DAY:** ** watch?v=vKW-N2ao8no**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**SAKURA**

* * *

His ruthless eyes were piercing, and I felt as though they were holing through my figure even in the darkness. I knew he was intent on murdering me, and yet, I could only asked one thing. 'Please don't hurt Hinata.' I said shakily, dropping to my knees.

'Please,' I begged.

I felt the blade of his sword against the back of my neck.

'Do you think you could save her?' He questioned, the venom in his voice so intense it made my stomach churn in fear.

'Please,' I said, 'Don't hurt her. I beg of you to leave her out if this.' I found an ounce of courage to look him in the eye. Nothing changed.

'I swear by God we did not tell anybody of your identity. We did not explain anything to anybody that night. So please let her live.'

'Do you believe you could save her by begging? It does not matter whether you tell anybody or not. You both know who I am, and you are a threat. Threats are to be removed.' He replied. I swallowed a thickness in my throat.

'Hinata...she is dying. She is going to die already, so please, don't kill her,' I tried to say calmly. My eyes stang as I stood face to face with reality yet again. She was dying... I let out a shaky breath to calm myself down.

Something in the Assassin's face changed. Nothing sympathetic or a change of mind. It was as though he knew something was going to happen. Did he know Hinata was going to die? Did the coughing he saw that night convince him that she would be dead soon? Is that why he hesitated?

'How long does she have?' He questioned.

I licked my dry lips. 'A year. The doctor said maybe less.' I said, almost hopeful that he might let her go. How I hoped.

A look crossed his face, as though he was calculating something. As though he was thinking up something strategic. 'This does not change the fact that you will die.' He said.

I thought of it. I remembered things.

Lots of things.

His Majesty and Shikamaru. I remembered Ino and Na Mi, and the royal gardener who once planted roses for me, and the royal physician who would tend to me whenever I was ill. I tried thinking a plan, something to buy time. Anything.

'May I live?' I asked, the tremble in my voice audible.

His expression remained. 'No. Your friend's illness is not an excuse for you to live. You and her will both die.'

I shook my head, willing my hands to stop shaking.

'Until she passes. Let us both live until it is her time to pass away. Hinata is sensitive. If I die before her, it will affect her remaining time, and she may even kill herself. I want her to live as long as possible, with happiness. If I die before her, by the hands of a...murderer, she will not be able to cope.'

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness so much, it was almost light for me. I noticed every feature of his face, almost every crease in his clothes and leaves in the trees behind him. I could see everything so clearly, I was afraid of looking him straight in the eye in case I saw them clearly as well.

'What are you saying?' He wasn't confused or angry. I could hear every little hatred and hard emotion in his tone, but he was certainly not confused.

'I am asking,' I tried to control my voice, 'if you could let Hinata and I live until she dies. And after her funeral, take my life. I beg of you to let us live until she passes so that she passes in peace. Please,' I bowed my head and shut my eyes tightly. Hopefully.

Moments passed, minutes passed, but he did not respond. Nor did the blade on my neck feel lighter. I could only pray that he accepted my wish.

I don't know when I realized the coldness of the sword disappear. But as soon as I heard the Assassin take a step back, leaves crunching under his foot, I opened my eyes.

'Stand up,' he demanded, voice levelled, yet threatening at the same time.

I obeyed, getting to my feet and slowly raising my gaze to match his. He stared at me for a moment only, but it felt like a boulder had fallen on my shoulders.

'How do I know you won't do anything until then? Report to the bureau, go into hiding with the Hyuga. How can I guarantee you keep your promise?' He didn't sound genuinely curious. In fact, he sounded as though he was asking just because he could. Because he's watched me and followed me for so long, he knew I wouldn't dare do anything. But Hyuga? How did he know which clan she was from? I didn't let myself dwell on it too hardly.

'I don't know,' I admitted.

He put his sword back into its sheath, seemingly confident I won't run away. 'Be by the forest entrance at noon tomorrow. Not a minute later.' He warned.

I didn't dare question it.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me back the way we came. His hold was tight, and I struggled to keep up with his steps, tripping over several rocks and sticks. 'Where are we going?' I asked. I was afraid still, but he wasn't taking me further into the trees, and I felt hopeful that I was getting out of this.

He didn't respond though, and when we reached the mouth of the forest, he stopped abruptly and released my arm. Turning to face me, he glared hardly. 'If you don't appear tomorrow, everyone you know will die. It doesn't matter whether it is the Hyuga or the King himself. Don't expect anybody to come out alive,' He stated. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and swallowed a thick lump I could feel rising in my throat.

'Tell anybody, they too will die. Even dare to report anything to the bureau, I guarantee you that everybody you love will be dead before you wake up.'

I shook my head vigorously. 'I won't, I promise.' Hope and faith bubbled inside my chest. Was I really going to live? Hinata...she was going to live...

'At noon tomorrow?' I asked.

His silence confirmed it, and I hesitated to ask.

'What will you do?'

He didn't reply, instead, nodding towards the path. 'Go.'

I didn't allow a moment longer to pass and obeyed immediately. Taking steady steps down the path of sand and pebbles, I dared to look back only when I was confident I was far enough.

Looking over my shoulder, I searched for his figure in the distance, but he was nowhere in sight. However, he wasn't gone. I could feel his heavy stare and watchful gaze as I ran the rest of the way, using all of my strength to get as far away as possible. But I knew that no matter how much I ran, he would still catch up. He was like the moon, always one step behind, watching me no matter where I was. Uchiha Sasuke the Assassin, whether he was my future killer or my protector, he was always watching.

* * *

When I reached the palace gates, the guards looked confused and concerned.

'Your Highness, where have you been so late at night?' They questioned. I shook my head.

'Do not tell His Majesty,' was all I said before stepping into the safety of the palace grounds. But even here wasn't safe.

Not bothering to go to my quarters, I made my way to the palace room of records. It was far too late to go to the bureau, so I was thankful His Majesty made a copy of all the criminal records and kept them in the palace.

As expected, guards stood in front of the room also, and I mustered a smile to offer them as I approached. They frowned in confusion at my arrival.

'Is everything alright Your Highness? Why are you out of bed so late?'

'I was discussing a past crime with His Majesty earlier today, and I felt my curiosity peak. I simply couldn't sleep without researching it, if it is alright.'

'But it is too late an hour,' one of the two guards reasoned.

'I will be very quick, I am certain the King would allow me to do so.' I told them.

Hesitantly, they let me through, lending me an oil lamp to help me search for what I wanted. It was only when I was inside and I put the lamp down on a table did I realize my hands were trembling. Clenching them tightly, I rubbed them against my side to warm them up in hopes of calming the trembles down.

I looked around to adjust to the dimness, despite the burning flame in the lamp. The room was lined with shelves with books, and several tables adorned the middle of the large room.

Picking up the lamp again, I walked over to the first shelf and looked through the records, skimming through the books for any case involving the Uchiha clan. Surely there had to be something about the Uchiha family. The chief's words from that night echoed in my head. _The Uchihas died years ago._

I was searching through the shelf about murder cases when the spine of a book caught my attention. _Uchiha Massacre Case. _Pulling it out, I sat down at the table, put the lamp back down and opened the book.

The first few pages were filled with a list of the Uchiha family members and their descriptions, and Uchiha Sasuke's name caught my attention. Without hesitation, I began reading.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_The youngest son of the Uchiha clan. Born to father Uchiha Fugaku and mother Uchiha Mikoto. Intelligent and respected for his age. Skilled swordsmen and horse rider. Died November 13, 1447, on the night of the Uchiha clan massacre, age 16._

I froze. The chief the Assassin killed that night said himself it was impossible for him to be alive. He had to have died. Uchiha Sasuke should have been dead. I read through the previous pages. Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi. All died in 1447 on the night of the Uchiha massacre.

Confused, I found the page of the report of the Massacre.

_May 14, 1434: Hiiragi Takahiro, the Minister of War, was killed in his home._

_June 29, 1434: A witness spoke of a commoner who was near the crime scene the night the victim was found. The suspect accused of the murder disappeared._

_August 12, 1434: The suspect was found and was executed after his trial. He admitted to murdering the Minister and was beheaded the following day._

_July 6, 1447: After thirteen years, evidence was found that Uchiha Fugaku was the real murderer of Hiiragi Takahiro. Uchiha denied all claims and made no comment._

_July 27, 1447: Further evidence was found and a witness spoke that Fugaku was also at the crime scene of Hiiragi Takahiro in 1434. Uchiha continued his denial._

_August 24, 1447: A petition was signed by over fifty ministers, nobles and sergeants of high rank. The court demanded the execution of Uchiha Fugaku before the situation got out of hand. The King did not sign the petition. _

_November 13, 1447: Permission was given by the King and the petition was signed to execute Uchiha Fugaku after solid evidence and several more witnesses spoke out towards Uchiha. Soldiers were sent to the Uchiha residence to arrest Uchiha Fugaku, but working on false orders, the clan was massacred. The Uchiha family members and servants and slaves were all murdered. No survivors were found after the false orders were realized._

_January 4, 1448: The Uchiha massacre case was closed and all ordeals were settled. The person who gave out the false orders had either escaped or died. All investigations stopped and the case was dropped._

I looked up. The flame in the oil lamp flickered.

The Uchiha clan...were massacred? Then Uchiha Sasuke had to be dead. How did he survive? I looked back down at the page. The massacre was six years ago. When I was thirteen. How had I not heard of it? Uchiha Sasuke was sixteen at the time. Thinking of the Assassin, I remembered his build and features. He looked much older than the twenty two years he should be. Was it his unapproachable demeanour? Had the massacre scarred him so much that he became emotionless? Is that why he became the Assassin?

Closing the book shut, I returned it back to the shelf.

Immediately walking over to the shelf labelled as _Unfound Criminals _I hurriedly through the unrecognisable names before the one I found caught my eye. '_The Assassin'._ No name was given; just a title.

Pulling it out, I walked back over to the table and set it down. The book itself was thin and didn't have many pages due to the lack of information. I read it, nevertheless.

_The Assassin_

_Identity: Unknown_

_Age: Unknown_

_Date of Birth: Unknown_

_Build: Strong and large_

_The Assassin first began killing on April 23, 1451. His victim was Yukimura Katsuo, the previous Minister of Justice. He could not be found and no witnesses were there at the night of the murder. Yukimura Katsuo was found with a slashed chest in his office. A large 'X' was drawn on his clothing in his blood. _

_After the incident, the Assassin's victims were recognised as the ones with the 'X', but the Assassin has never been caught. His whereabouts and physical features are unknown also. _

The next few pages had a long list of people he had already killed. I recognised most of the names. Ministers, bureau chiefs and officers, high ranking governs. The list was too long to read word for word, so I flipped the page, and it caught my attention. It was a drawing. A drawing of what the Assassin could look like. In fact, it wasn't just one drawing. There were pages of drawings, all trying to identify the one man. But none of them described Uchiha Sasuke.

They drew dark eyes, but it could not depict the emotionless heavy stare in them. The hair was tousled and long , but that was the only thing that looked even remotely like the Assassin himself. All drawings contained him wearing a mask to cover half his face, so it was pointless to try looking for him out in town.

Closing the book, I took the oil lamp and let it light up the books' spines as I returned the Assassin's record back to the shelf. Slowly walking to the door, I pushed it open, gracefully thanked the guards and handed them the lamp.

'You may need it, Your Highness,' one of them said.

I merely shook my head and bid them goodnight.

I took my time to walk back to my quarters, my steps small and slow. I tried digesting the things that happened today.

Hinata was dying.

The Assassin caught me.

He told me to be at the forest mouth tomorrow at noon.

I found out the Assassin's history.

My mouth was dry and my hands were cold. As I pushed open the door to my quarters, I felt bold enough with everything I faced today, to face Na Mi's wrath.

* * *

Despite going to bed so late, I awoke rather early in the morning. Everything that had happened the previous day was still fresh in my head, and I willed myself to forget it for just a moment.

I asked Na Mi if she could bring me breakfast, and she silently obeyed, still upset with me for coming so late last night. Goodness knows what time I will be back today. If I even will come back. Ignoring the dread in my stomach, I dressed out of my sleeping gown and into something for comfortable.

'No! I absolutely refuse, Your Highness! You cannot go out today,' Na Mi shrilled in concern. 'After coming back so late at night, His Majesty would not allow you out, much less without me!' she said.

'I am thankful for your worry, but you have to stay back today. I gave a promise to somebody and I cannot go back on my word. You cannot come, not today.' I said sternly.

Her face, etched with near anger, distorted into frustration. 'Why must you do this to me, Your Highness?'

I merely smiled. 'Breakfast was lovely. Thank the cook for me,' was all I said before rushing out, making my way to the palace gates. Despite my pleasant expression, a ball of worry and dread rolled inside me, and as I bid the guards goodbye, I wondered if would ever see them again.

* * *

I took my time to get to the forest, being too early to arrive. I strolled down the marketplace before reaching the footpath. I had half the mind to walk back and visit Hinata, but I couldn't risk it. I took each step carefully, wondering why I was doing as he said. He possibly couldn't kill everybody. He certainly wouldn't be able to kill the _King._ And yet, I still found myself nearing the entrance of the forest, wondering with bated breath when he will arrive.

Reaching my destination, I sat on a boulder and looked at the sun, trying to calculate when it will be noon. From a young age, His Majesty would take Shikamaru and I to the sea for trips to temples, and we would sit at the steps and teach ourselves when to tell the time. It would be noon as soon as the sun was directly in the middle of the sky. As it started to descend, it would get darker and when it was dusk, half the sun would have already disappeared, reflecting off the water in the sea. I used to think as a child, if I swam far enough, I could touch the sun just before it disappeared into the water completely.

Leaves being crunched under footsteps in the distance brought me out of my memories as I stood up quickly, looking down the path, eyes searching.

Surely enough, a person was coming, dressed in dark commoner clothing. The only thing that made Uchiha Sasuke recognisable was his ebony hair and the familiar sword tied at his waist. He reached where I was and met my gaze with such intensity, I wanted to step back.

Seeing him in such normal clothing and in daylight made him different. Even during the night, I knew he was handsome and intimidating, but under the sun, his beauty was remarkable. His features were defined and hard, eyes heavy and familiar. Every move he made was done with such grace and perfection, it made him look like a dark angel. Looking at him now, despite his emotionless and dreading aura, I would have never guessed him to be the Assassin. Nobody with this beauty and grace could be such a murderer.

But as soon as he spoke, the spell broke, and reality hit me like a storm. He killed people. Tens of people. Too many to count... and he was willing to kill me also.

'I came,' I tried saying calmly. Perhaps he heard my voice quiver, but he did not make it obvious.

'Follow me, and remember the path,' was all he said before disappearing into the trees. I trailed after him, able to keep up with his speed and figure in the daylight. Remember the path?

I examined around me, memorising the trees and the plants we passed. I memorised the flowers and the berries hanging off any branches, and took note of the trunks' designs.

Goodness knows how long later, we came across a clearance near a river. It flowed so calmly, I wasn't surprised I hadn't heard it last night. The trickling sound of water was relaxing, and I didn't realize we stopped until the Assassin turned around to face me. 'Take a good look around.'

I did. The clearance was so deep into the forest, the trees so high it seemed impossible for anybody to find it. It was then I noticed behind Sasuke, a hut. It was small, built of wood and straws with a wooden deck. In front of it was a pile of burnt wood that I assumed was some sort of a fireplace. The place was so serene and calm, I felt all my fear decapitate and disappear, replaced with a relaxed feeling. Birds in the trees chirped beautiful melodies. Beautiful. This entire place was beautiful. Like him.

I couldn't help but wonder whether this was where he stayed. Where he lived and hid from people. From soldiers.

'Why did we come here?' I asked, no longer afraid.

'You said you wanted your friend to live until she dies from her sickness. And after her death, you agreed to let me kill you willingly.' He recounted.

I nodded, hoping he would agree.

'Until she dies, I cannot guarantee that you or her will still be here. For all I know, you wouldn't care whether the King himself died, nor the Crown Prince.'

I frowned. Did he think so lowly of me? In all those time he followed me at night, did he really believe I was so heartless?

'I came here, didn't I?'

He ignored the comment.

'Until she dies, you come here every single day. By dusk, if you are not here, you will face consequences. Don't even think about telling anyone or picking up the courage to kill me or run away yourself. I will find you.'

I shuddered inwardly. I knew he would. He always did.

'Must I be here every day?'

He nodded. 'Come just before dusk, and if I am not here, wait. Until I come, you are not allowed to go back. When the sun goes down, you'll leave. If I have to, I'll follow you back to the palace myself.'

I stared at him from a moment, registering his face properly to make sure he was serious. Every single day? How on earth would I escape Na Mi every day? How will I explain my late returns to His Majesty? I couldn't lie to him until...Hinata died.

'I will certainly be here,' I promised, feeling worry all of a sudden, 'but I may be late on some days. There are restrictions at the palace. I cannot feign oblivion for an entire year.'

His gaze didn't waver, and his face didn't betray any thoughts.

'Do your absolute best. Can a princess of the palace only amount to being late?' He said coldly.

My inside twisted and my heart heated up in anger. Feeling my chest tighten, I pursed my lips to not respond, but to no avail.

'What would you know about being of royalty?' I could hear the edge in my voice, but I was far too provoked to think about what he would do.

'Are unfair kings who massacre families all you know of?' It left my lips before I could realize what I said.

His eyes changed, firing up in familiar anger and aggravated feelings. I wanted to hit myself. A reasonable part of me told me to keep quiet about knowing his family.

He took a step towards me and grabbed my arm, his cold fingers wrapping around it like snakes. I should have felt scared, and I almost did, but he distracted me again. Without him knowing, his sudden change of character was attracting my attention, making me marvel at his ability to suddenly turn from stone to a man with deep feelings. A man who felt deeper than others, and understood life and its flaws.

'Be careful,' he warned lowly.

A shiver went up my spine and he let me go.

'Leave,' he said, eyes looked towards the way we came. 'See if you can make it out.'

I paused. 'If I can't?' I was certain I'd get lost.

'Leave.'

Holding in a sigh, I turned to go, looking around as I entered back into the array of trees. Looking for things that could have tipped me off about where I was, I just walked straight. Knowing he wasn't there anymore, I didn't bother turning around to see Sasuke. I just kept going.

I recognised some flowers, several bushes and a tree with red leaves, but I didn't know what order I saw them in. After a while, I came across trees I hadn't seen before, and trails I hadn't come across. I was going the wrong way. I didn't know how much time had passed, definitely a lot, when I realized that I was in fact, lost.

Letting out the sigh I was holding, I sat on a log, trying to get my mind on track. I was going to live. Hinata was going to live. Not for a long time, but long enough. To see Shikamaru and Ino's wedding, to spend more time with Hinata. There was enough time for me to make memories with the people dearest to me. My heart soared...Hinata was allowed to live. I didn't know why it made me so happy, the end result for both of us was death, but there was still time.

When I finally stood up again after recollecting my thoughts, I took a deep breath. I couldn't get lost, not yet. I kept walking, this time in the opposite direction, looking for recently familiar things I had looked out for perhaps a mere hour or two ago.

I tripped over rocks too many times to count, and so many boulders I had never seen before crossed my path, I was beginning to lose all the hope I had regained.

_Think of Hinata._

I kept going.

_I'll go visit her right after this, _I thought.

After another ten or fifteen minutes, I was beginning to lose patience. But before I could curse or let out my frustration, a pebble dropped in front of me.

I froze. It was small, but pebbles didn't fall from trees. I looked up, searching for a bird or any being that could be up in the branches to drop it. I didn't see anything, but when another pebble fell down a few feet away from me to my left, realization hit me. Sasuke.

I walked over to the pebble, but before I could pick it up, another one fell even further away. Then another one. Moving closer, only more came down, and I realized what he was doing. He was showing me the way. Not bothering to pick them up, I followed the falling pebbles and let them guide me. Around me was silent, and the only thing that made noise was single pebbles dropping onto the soil. Even now, in such circumstances as future murderer and future victim, he was still helping me. Still watching me.

When I began to recognise things around me, I knew for certain it was him. The flowers, bushes, plants and berries. I felt as though I had seen them so many times already.

One last pebble fell and when I looked up, I could see the entrance of the forest just some mere distance away. I felt so thankful but curious at the same time. Why? He could have let me wonder mindless all day. I'd find a way out eventually, so why did he help?

I suppose it did not matter.

* * *

_**So, have I taken a long time to update or what? It took AGES! I swear, I spent a whole day trying to start writing the beginning, then an extra three days to actually do the rest. School was being super hectic and my mother had an operation on her leg (nothing serious. If possible, she became even more bossy , loud and demanding than before.) **_

_**The story should about get into rhythm next chapter. I know some of you might call quits here and just say 'no, I'm not reading about a girl who has to go to a hut everyday', but I promise it'll be sweet and you won't regret it.**_

_**I have grand plans for this story, and I can't wait to get to the part where they, you know, fall in LOVE. Quite far away, but we'll get there in a year or so.**_

_**And yeah, I'm killing off Hinata. I never liked her anyway, I just need her to keep the story going until she dies and her job is done. The girl is just such a weak WIMP in the anime and in my mind, the exact definition of what old traditional men consider a typical girl. I hate her with a passion. Yeah, she has a few moments of bravery and risking her life and all, but bloody man up already. Of course, for Naruto's sake I'll make her live a little longer in this, and add some cute scenes with them, but other than that, you ain't gettin' more.**_

_**I'm just saying, quite a few people will die. So look forward to approximately five deaths by the last chapter. Important characters by the way, not irrelevancies.**_

_**ATTENTION! NOTICE!:**_

_**By the way, I only updated this chapter because I'm proud I actually got it done, and I haven't updated in freakin' ages. Or else, I would have waited for the eight reviews. But because I'm in a good mood, I'm going to drop it. **__**Minimum five review**__**s or no update unless it's been a month or two. To be honest, the reviews are there to actually get me to write or else I'd just stop writing because I feel like everyone ditched me. Of course, I'll do it for the silent readers anyway ;p**_

_**You won't wait too long for the next update, I'm assuming. The chapters might not be too long from here on in until the climax, but I'll try to get a minimum of 10 pages per chap. **_

_**Interested to hear what you've got to say, so feel welcome and enjoy what I hope is not a too crappy chapter.**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Sasuke

**SONG OF THE DAY: "MY EDEN" BY YISABEL**

**LINK TO SONG: ** watch?v=2CLcH1bqgbs

_**DEFINITELY LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING, IT REALLY RELATES TO THE STORY, AND EXPRESSES THE STORY IN A WAY THAT I CANNOT IN SIMPLE WORDS**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**SASUKE**

* * *

Tenten was looking distant in the morning at the inn. Her eyes were glazed over and her responses short and obedient, compared to her usual loud rants. The inn was busy, per normal, and through all the noise and commotion, I still noticed how it was just not her. Kiba was looking down and Kakashi wasn't his usual self; demanding and humorous.

'Where is Naruto?' I questioned Tenten when she came nearby to attend to a new customer who just arrived.

'He was really out of it yesterday. Kakashi allowed him to miss today, so I have the full shift.' She responded.

Out of it? Naruto was never in such states. I watched over everybody's actions by the corner of the room, but in the recesses of my mind, I wondered about Naruto's absence. And then I remembered yesterday's incident with the palace princess, Sakura.

_Hinata...she is dying._

Naruto, since childhood, had always loved Hinata. He'd hide in the shadows, watching her every movement. They had only ever spoken a hand full of times, and the only times they were ever really together was in Neji's presence. And yet, Naruto's love had only grown stronger.

_He must be suffering_, I thought.

The fact that she was dying did not bother me in the least bit compared to knowing that Naruto was in pain. And yet, I did not feel guilty. That woman was not only my best friend's first love, but Neji's cousin and Tenten's good friend. Her death would affect them all.

_It would affect Sakura._

The thought occurred to me, and I suddenly realized the connection. Sakura was Hinata's best friend, and yet, she only knew Neji and Naruto distantly. Hinata would frequent the inn before I began working, or so I heard. How had Sakura never met Tenten? How could she not know Sensei and Kiba and Kakashi?

The realization of our small circle surprised me at most. All this time, we had all been connected through the same people. It was all just a matter of timing, and precaution on my part, that we did not meet.

Slowly, one by one, the customers began to leave as the evening progressed, and when the inn was empty, I excused myself early, deliberately ignoring everybody's gloomy faces, particularly Tenten's. I had not seen Neji today. Only the heavens knew how he would be feeling.

There was still an hour or so until sunset, and I was walking down the marketplace when I reminded myself of yesterday's ordeal. Would Sakura come? Of course she would. She wouldn't be able to dare defy me.

It was then that I noticed a shade of pink float around not far away. I slowed my steps, clutching my sword at my side. People did not find it odd that I carried one around; they all knew I was a guard at Kakashi's inn. Sakura was some mere distance away, followed a by a maid that made me frown. When had she ever had a maid with her?

Was it because of our deal?

I followed the pair, and they were not hard to trail, even in the large crowd. I blended in quietly, knowing I was stealthy enough not to be detected, even if she brushed right passed me. As I trailed them, I wondered whether she would be able to keep he promise, with a troublesome servant watching her every move. She may have even brought her on purpose, as a dear excuse for not being able to come. It was only when I was close enough was I able to make out the words they exchanging.

'Na Mi, can you please go to the Hyuga residence and check on Hinata while I go buy her some treats?' Sakura suggested in a voice that made it sound like a lie.

'No! Your Highness, I am on strict orders to not leave your side outside the palace. You cannot expect me to defy His Majesty!' She exclaimed. 'You have given so many reasons to get rid of me in the past fifteen minutes, do not think I will for a petty excuse so easily!'

The response perked my interest. Was Sakura trying to _lose _her maid?

An expression of frustration crossed the odd-haired girl's face. 'Na Mi, do not exaggerate. When has His Majesty ever punished you?'

'It is because of the Assassin killings. His Majesty was very worried when you were out the night the chief got murdered. The Assassin could catch you at any time, why can you not understand?' The maid reasoned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Na Mi.' She said in a stern voice, her entire posture changing. 'If the Assassin could kill so many noblemen and even a highly trained _chief, _do you think you will be able to fend him off? Even with five guards with us, it will be doubtful. It is ridiculous to be with me at all times, because even if the Assassin does come for us, our strength will be equivalent to a fly's.' She voiced.

It was not that it wasn't true, but I found it bold of her to admit it so openly, much less to her maid. It was clearly a topic they had discussed before, one that would come to no result. But Sakura said it with such resolution, the maid groaned in frustration and clutched her head as if ready to pull her hair.

'So please go back to the palace or I will have His Majesty demote you. I will speak with him personally tomorrow morning about this.' Sakura announced.

The maid heaved a sigh and bowed down. 'As you wish, Your Highness.' She said in defeat. With that, she turned to leave, allowing me a full glimpse of her face. She was perhaps Sakura's age or a year younger. As she passed me, I was close enough to detect her grey eyes. She did not notice.

Turning my gaze back to Sakura, she was watching the maid's back. As soon as the young girl disappeared around the corner of a store, Sakura turned her back and rushed away. I kept following her, knowing where she was headed.

As we left the crowd, I slowed my steps to lengthen the space between us, and when she took the path to where the forest was, I stopped. Watching her speedily walk up the path and disappear into the distance, I sighed through my nose in resolution.

Sakura truly feared me. The deal was made on such shaky grounds, it surprised me she was as obedient as I told her to be. She had so many advantages. Connection to the King, the bureau. She was of such high status with so much power, and yet, she acted as though she had no choice. My only defence was the threat to kill her beloveds. And I would. Whether it be Hyuga Hinata, the King or the Crown Prince. It did not even matter whether it was Yamanaka Ino.

An assassin would act the part of an assassin. Sakura understood this and came because of this knowledge. If I were in her position, best friends to Hell, I would certainly find a way to arrest the man who posed such a threat. But this girl who I had come know to have such a strong will, was whimpering under the warning of her friend's murder.

Why would she risk it?

I thought of Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi, Haruko Sensei. Would I risk having them killed to save myself, should such circumstances ever come?

_No._

But it was for reasons completely different to this palace princess'. These people were all I had, and even if they did not mean to me as much as they did, my pride would not allow me to have them killed. My dignity and honour would be at stake, and even if it was to protect these petty things, I would save their lives.

But Sakura? It was out of fear, passion and cowardly feelings. Such people should not exist... and she soon wouldn't. All there was left was to wait. For Hinata to die.

And then what? I kill Sakura, and then I live with the others after Hinata passes. Naruto would weep like a child and Tenten would try to cheer him up before breaking down herself. And Neji? He was so reliant on Tenten, and his feelings for her were so strong, he would never be the same either. It was a chain reaction. There were so many things we could avoid, like killing and stealing and working. But death? Everybody is dying the moment they are born. Even if Hinata did not die now or a year later, she would die in the future. No matter when or how she died, the effects would be the same. Death and its consequences were inevitable.

It was in Hinata's fate to die of sickness, and it was Sakura's fate to be killed to defend the ones she loves, and it was the fate of all those noblemen I killed to die for their sins. I was certain that if Naruto ever died before me, it would be because he would not be able to live without his love. And Tenten would die of old age after she completed all her dreams of teaching people martial arts. Neji would die a miserable old nobleman who could not marry his love because of their social differences. Tenten could move on with it, and so would Neji, but he would be miserable for the rest of his life for not being able to marry Tenten.

And I?

I did not care how I died. As long as I died after killing all those people on that list. As long as I died after murdering the _King_, I did not care how I would die. Whether it be a wound from a fight or of old age or of execution, my time would eventually come. All humans were bound by some sort of fate they could not avoid, and even if they avoided many tragedies in their life, they would not and could not avoid their deaths. Because after your birth, the next most certain thing is your end.

Sudden movement in the bushes along the path caught my attention, and a brown rabbit jumped out, twitched its nose at me and disappeared again. I looked up at the sun, and seeing it nearly set, I kept walking, reaching the forest entrance. I tightened my sword firmly to not make noise, and hoisted myself onto the nearest tree and climbed up to a high branch. Climbing the trees was something Tenten had taught me when we first met, six years ago not long after my family was murdered. In fact, Tenten taught me a lot of things, like her father.

Confident in my stealth and agility, I climbed the branches to the ones leaning towards others and soundlessly, I moved from tree to tree. Every day, I got faster, and each day, I was able to be even more quiet. Birds rarely noticed when I was on the same branch as them, and anybody below wouldn't realize I was there since I blended in so well.

Reaching the hut through the trees was generally faster than walking, but I took my time, letting the slow pace take over while I kept an ear and eye out for Sakura in case she got lost again. Fortunately, when I reached the clearing, she was there, sitting on the deck of the hut. She was close enough for me to see her expression. All I could see really was impatience and anxiety.

* * *

**NEJI**

* * *

It was almost sunset when I visited Haruko Sensei's house, but just before I could knock on the door, Tenten emerged. She seemed as surprised to see me as I was to see her. A moment passed and her intense stare made my heart beat erratically, but then she smiled, and I realized she wasn't quite herself.

'Are you alright?' I asked.

She raised her hand to reveal a ball of clothing.

'I need to wash this out,' she reasoned, and walked around me to head to where I assumed to be the riverbank next to the newly built inn for homeless people. It wasn't a long walk, and I decided to accompany her, well aware that she was rather distant and quiet today.

'Is everything okay?' I inquired again as she bent down next to the river and dipped in what I assumed was a shirt

She sniffed. 'Naruto came last night completely drunk and ended up vomiting all over me. I didn't get the chance to wash it.' She nodded to the clothing she was washing, avoiding the question.

I sat and crossed my legs, watching her. 'Why was he drunk?'

'He found out about Hinata.'

My mood suddenly darkened. The passed day had been rather gloomy and miserable, everybody mourning as though Hinata had already died, and the tension at the residence was sickening enough to drive me out for the whole day. Just the thought o the doctor's words made me feel nauseous, and I didn't respond.

'Everybody was glum today. We were all hoping it was all just a mistake.' Tenten said, scrubbing weak heartedly before sighing in resignation and fastening her movement. Taking it out of the water, she rung it out and set it out on the grassy bank before sitting down next to me.

'How is your uncle?'

I shifted, feeling flushed and hot at the topic.

'Hiashi is trying to keep it together but you could see it's tearing him apart. I suppose we all expected it, especially him, but it's a lot worse than we were planning.'

I faintly noticed her licking her dry lips from the corner of my eye. 'Does she know?'

I nodded. The maids had broken it to her this morning. 'She accepted it rather quickly, to be honest. Maybe she is relieved that it is all going to be over.'

She scoffed. 'What a ridiculous assumption. That stupid Naruto did not even confess to her yet and you think she is relieved?' She announced, trying to lighten her voice, but it was strained, and each second shattered my heart a little more.

She sighed dejectedly. 'There is still so much for her to do. How could the heavens do this to her?'

'It is fate.'

She turned her gaze to me. 'I did not know you believed in fate.'

'I do, but I always believed it was unfair to Hinata and I.' I replied simply. I expected her to retaliate, say that fate was always on my side, even if Hinata's fate was already something we were aware of. But she didn't. She simply took my hand in her own, and I intertwined our fingers firmly. She smiled, making the air around us a little lighter, and I squeezed her hand for reassurance.

'I'm going to force Naruto to confess.' She stated.

I managed a weak smile. 'Be my guest.'

'I am. And then she'll spend her remaining time happy that the man she loves at least loves her back.'

'I really hope it works.'

* * *

**INO**

* * *

After dinner was served in my new quarters, I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach, one that made me want to throw up whatever I had eaten. I hadn't eaten much; my appetite hadn't been very stable for a few days, and beef for dinner had not made it any better.

Using the excuse for fresh air, I left behind the long line of servants, followed only by my personal maid as I strolled my way to the pavilion not far from my quarters. The fresh air did not change the feeling, and my stomach was rolling with the urge to choke. Sitting on the bench, I watched the sun set in its last minutes and the sky become a beautiful orange pink shade.

Light footsteps knocked me off my distant thoughts. I turned my head and realized Shikamaru was in the distance, walking towards me. My maid immediately stepped back, allowing us space, and Shikamaru's servant did the same.

'What are you doing out at this time?' He asked, sitting down next to me.

'I did not feel well,' I admitted.

He nodded, understanding.

We sat in silence, the sky's colour smiling down on us. With such a wonderful shade above me, and Shikamaru sitting right by my side, I feel slightly better. He reaches out to brush a strand of hair from my face, and my heart thumps against my chest so fast I am certain he could hear it. But he does not comment, and I'm grateful.

* * *

**SAKURA**

* * *

The small hut in the clearing was not what I had expected. I suppose I was waiting for inside to be completely bare, but it wasn't. A futon furnished the corner, but it was so hard-looking, I doubted Sasuke had ever slept in it. On the other side of the room, was a wooden chest, big enough for him to put it goodness knows what.

Wood was stacked in the corner, and I did not know what I was supposed to do every day while waiting for Sasuke. I didn't dare let him know though. He ignored me as he went outside and started a fire in the fireplace. He hadn't spoken a word since he arrived, and I felt so uncomfortable in all the darkness and loneliness, even the thought of the beautiful scenery outside that was displayed in the morning wasn't enough to calm me down. Wringing my wrists, I licked my dry lips and sat on the deck, watching him rub sticks together to lighten up the dark. The sun had set not long ago, and the light shade in the sky had faded, leaving us to rely on our silhouettes

'May I leave?' I asked him.

He didn't respond immediately, waiting until the flames started flickering and the fire started.

'Find your own way out again.' He nodded towards the forest.

I nodded. 'Thank you.'

I walked off in the direction I trusted to be my way out, but strangely enough, this time, I did not feel Sasuke's eyes on me. When I finally turned around, enough feet away from him to just identify his figure, the flames lightened his eyes, and I realized he was looking down at his sword. Did he not care after this? Did I look so frightened that he simply felt the need to not care anymore?

I left with a feeling unknown; relief or aggravation.

* * *

_**Pretty short chapter in a pretty long time period. So sorry :( I was going to update last week, but school started and tests and quizzes just found its way into my school diary, and my struggle with Maths by itself was enough to keep me busy. I hope it was not a boring chapter, I'm trying to make Sasuke's POVS longer, but that needs to happen with time, because if I was to reveal everything about him in one go, readers would probably have mental disorder.**_

_**So sorry if you are disappointed, but I just wanted to let you guys know about how grateful I am, and how guilty I feel because the day after I posted the last chapter, I got like 7 reviews and I didn't update. Mind you, three or four of them were from the same reader *cough***__**xeiranyen*cough. I'm kidding, I love you :)**_

_**Also, it'd be great if you guys could read the chapter with the song of the day. It's my new addiction sort and it fits so well with the story, in my opinion. Have a lovely day :)**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Sakura

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

The man crouched down in the shadows of the trees by the path, the darkness consuming him as he patiently waited. The moon was full tonight, and he watched it, allowing the crickets' chirping fill his ears, relaxing him. Almost a half hour later, it was the sound of hooves that caught his attention, and he stood up from his position and looked up the path. Sure enough, a horse was trotting softly in the distance, and the man recognised the silhouette of its rider. They came closer, and when the horse stopped not far from him, the man stepped out of the shadows.

The rider's eyes found him, his glasses shining as the moonlight reflected off them. There was no special greeting as the two men merely acknowledged each other with nods before the man on the horse spoke.

'Have you completed the task?'

The man nodded. 'The task is complete, I've made sure of it.'

'Have there been any symptoms so far?' he questioned further.

'Certainly. I've hear news last night that the Crown Princess was feeling unwell. There was no sign of her all week.' He reported.

The man nodded in approval, the gleam of his glasses reflecting enough to make them look like moons.

'Good job. I will let the Overlord know, and will report back with his next instructions.' He assured, pulling the reigns of the horse to turn it around. The horse obeyed, and they began the way he came, but the man had a question he wanted to ask.

'Kabuto,' He called after him. The man stopped the horse and turned his head.

'When will the Overlord be here?'

The man, Kabuto, paused before responding, analysing the question carefully.

'It has been four years since Uragiri has left the city,' he said slowly. 'We will soon send word to Gisei and the His Majesty, that we will be back.'

The man nodded. 'Understood.'

'But be aware, that once we return, you will no longer be undercover. You will come and take your rightful place as the heir to Uragiri.' Kabuto warned.

'Overlord has yet to explain to me why it is I who will be heir. Why not the Water Lord, or the Earth Lord?'

Kabuto was quiet, as if looking for the right words. 'You know what they say. The water from the top of the waterfall falls to the bottom. This is no different. Water Lord and Earth Lord have agreed to this.'

The man nodded a final time, satisfied with the answer. He turned to leave, taking striding steps. When he heard the horse's hooves break into a gallop, he allowed himself to slow down. Sighing, he didn't realize how tired he was.

The Overlord was coming back to the city. Uragiri was coming back to the city.

_It'll all be over soon, _he thought to himself.

Regaining his posture, he made his way to the palace, taking the back entrance in which only Gisei members can enter. An entrance only he and only a handful of others could pass through. And in the near future, he will become one that cannot pass through such a thing...because he will no longer be undercover. The man shook the thought out.

The entrance was almost underground. To find it, you had to pass though a trap door near the back of the palace walls. Once inside, a long walk was required through a defined corridor before needing to take a flight of stairs to reach the surface. Except, you'd be in palace grounds. His Majesty had made the trapdoor for Gisei, a guild of people who protect him without the military knowing. Ever since the Uragiri, a organisation of assassins, had become a threat, almost twenty years ago, His Majesty formed a limited group of people whom only he would have knowledge of, who would protect him against them.

Four years ago, the Uragiri moved out of the city, to recollect themselves, but had left behind a spy to enter the Gisei and observe the happenings in their absence. And that is exactly what this man had done. Observed, learnt techniques, and found information others can never obtain.

Often, Yakushi Kabuto would come and give him orders to carry out. Kabuto was the only contact between Uragiri and the man. His most recent task; poison the Crown Princess.

_It will all be over soon, _the man thought again as he took the stairs before reaching ground level. He observed his surroundings; Gisei base. His Majesty had formed a small base for the Gisei to train and live at the back of the palace where nobody else knew of.

About thirty feet away from him, the man detected a form by the vast pond, sitting on its bank. His heart fluttered as he neared the person and realized who it was.

'Where did you go?' Konan asked, staring at her own reflection in the water, not looking up.

'I couldn't sleep so I went out for some air,' he lied smoothly, taking a seat by her. The stars and moon reflected off the pond, gleaming like distant lights.

'Why are you up so late at night?' He asked Konan.

'I've been having nightmares recently. I cannot sleep.'

'Nightmares of what?'

She didn't respond at first, as though trying to look for the right description. Like Kabuto had earlier. He erased the man from his mind, focusing on the woman beside him.

'I dreamt of betrayal. Tsunade says it is nothing, but I don't think so,'

He didn't give a reaction.

'I see.'

Before she can reply, a voice called from behind them, and turning around, they faced Jiraiya, standing at the doorway of his sleeping quarters.

'Why are you two up so late? Get back to bed, there is training in the morning.' He warned before retreating back into his room.

The man stood up and knew better than to reach out a hand to Konan; she would never take it. She was too proud to accept such help.

'Good night,' he bid her as she followed suit.

She nodded, and he turned to go to his own sleeping quarters. But even as he pulled back his thin sheet of blanket, he could not forget the words.

_'But be aware, that once we return, you will no longer be undercover. You will come and take your rightful place as the heir to Uragiri'_

_'I dreamt of betrayal.'_

He ignored the voices and closed his eyes.

* * *

**SAKURA**

* * *

'Your Majesty, Her Highness seeks your presence!' Eunuch Han sounded to the King as I patiently waited for permission.

''Let her enter,' Was heard and the maids pushed the doors to His Majesty's quarters open. I entered gracefully, bowing respectfully before the smiling king before taking a seat in from of him.

'Is something the matter?' His Majesty asked.

I did not waste time to reply. 'Your Majesty, ever since we last spoke of me leaving the palace grounds, my maid has not left my side while out in the market. I ask of you to retract the order to have her follow me.' I said directly.

He was not surprised by my request. 'I knew we would talk about this sooner or later, God-daughter. I know how much you dislike being followed by your maid, but it is all for your own safety.' He reasoned.

I should have felt panicky, but I came today with conviction, and I was determined to have my way, because I knew that until Hinata had finally passed, there would be no way I could avoid Na Mi every day to go the hut in the forest. I had tried this past week, and every time I tried to escape, she found me again. I still don't know how I managed to do it enough times to satisfy Sasuke's terms of our agreement.

'Your Majesty,' I began, 'nothing has happened to me for all these years I have roamed without her. The Assassin has been killing people for two years now, and from my knowledge, he has not targeted any women, and most likely will not in the near future. I strongly request you to rethink your order. It is trouble for both myself, my maid and it attracts far too much attention no matter where I go. I am determined to make sure I am listened to, Your Majesty. Please pardon my rudeness.' I bowed my head.

His Majesty chuckled. 'You sure have come up with your resolution, Sakura.' He commented. I did not raised my head.

He sighed, as though amused yet resigned. 'I hope you know that I am only allowing it because of Hinata Hyuga's condition. Understand that you will not be like this for a long time.' He said.

I looked up at him so fast, I felt a crack in my neck, but I ignored it as a smile adorned my face. 'Thank you so much, Your Majesty,' I could not keep the happiness from my voice, and I had the urge to lean forward and kiss him on the cheek, but keeping my posture, I stood, bowed again out of dear respect, and asked to be excused. But before I could exit the room, he said, 'Did you hear about the Crown Princess? She has fallen very ill. Perhaps you should go see her,' he offered.

I nodded. 'Of course, Your Majesty.'

The light hit my face as I stepped out of the king's residence and into the sun, and as much as I wanted to dance from joy, I could not stop myself from thinking about Ino. How had she fallen ill? Had she caught a cold?

I didn't waste time to go to her quarters, ready to enter and see her, but Shikamaru was in front of her there, waiting, looking rather impatient and worried. He barely noticed me as he sat at the steps of her quarters, not entering.

'How is Ino? I heard she was feeling unwell.' I said.

He nodded. 'She wasn't feeling well last night, and she didn't get out of bed this morning, The physician told me not to enter.'

I patted his shoulder, assuring. 'She will be okay.'

He nodded. 'I pray so.'

I stood up, sighing. 'I am going to visit Hinata. When I return, I will come visit Ino.' I told him.

'I will let her know.'

I did not feel in the slightest bit comfortable in letting him sit there alone, his maids watching from a distance, but I had to. I had not seen Hinata in what felt like weeks. First finding Na Mi to inform her about the king's new decision, I put up with a bit of her whining relief before bidding her goodbye and leaving the palace.

* * *

It was a sunny evening that could almost lighten my mood, but the moment I stepped into the Hyuga residence, every ounce of good feeling left. It was quiet, yet busy. The maids and servants bustled about silently, Hyuga household members acknowledging me in nods and very subtle smiles, but everything felt entirely wrong. I knew they were all, in their own way, mourning the death that awaited Hinata.

I ignored it though, and went to her room, knocking on the door before a maid pulled it open. She smiled at me, but even hers seemed forced.

'Miss Hinata, you have a visitor.' She informed my friend. I looked into the room, and sure enough, Hinata was laying down on the bed, looking weak and thin, but she smiled nonetheless, her face brightening with peace.

'Leave us, please,' she told the maid. The maid nodded, and letting me step in, she stepped out and closed the door behind her. I looked at Hinata and managed a grin. 'How are you?' I asked, sitting on the chair next to her bed.

She tried shrugging, but it was such a weak movement. 'I have been better,' she admitted lightly.

I took her hand and squeezed it.

Maybe she saw the strain in my eyes or noticed how stiff I was, but her smile immediately dropped. 'Is something wrong?' she questioned.

I shook my head. 'Of course not.'

She sighed, sounding tired. 'You are worrying too much about me, Sakura. You don't need to act like I will die tomorrow. I still have some time and I do not intend to spend it moping like this,' she said, determination set in her eyes.

I willed myself not to cry. 'I know you don't. It's just that...Crown Princess has fallen ill,' I tried covering up. In all honesty though, Hinata had me more worried than Ino. Hinata was dying...

'Is she okay?' Hinata inquired.

I nodded. 'She should be. The physician is attending to her, so I am certain she will be better soon.' I explained quickly.

'Alright.' She squeezed my hand like I had, and although it felt like a hundred emotions ran through me in that moment, I could not deny that the anxiety overrode the calmness.

* * *

I had managed to stay with Hinata at most an hour before her maid shooed me away in the most polite way possible, although I knew it was Hinata's father's request.

There were still several hours until sunset, and I did not know what to do until then, so I roamed the streets, spending time at wherever caught my attention until I remembered Naruto. Did he know about Hinata's condition?

Although I knew he also nursed feelings for her, I also knew well that he would not follow them and go tell her he loved her. I felt convicted now, at this point, to go tell him to finally become a man and go confess, before her sickness got any worse and it was too late.

I knew he worked during the day, particularly at an inn. In the city, there were many inns, but knowing Naruto, it had to be an inn near the marketplace, since I only ever saw him there, if I ever did. Near the marketplace, there were four inns, so, with solid resolution, I visited each of them.

The first one was an old yet popular inn that I had seen many times, but never really entered. I didn't find him there, nor did I find him at the second one. However, at the third inn, I immediately knew it was his workplace. It was his type of style.

It was an elegant place, not the biggest, but certainly lovely with flourishing gardens and large bushes in the courtyard. From what I could see, there were approximately fifteen to twenty rooms for people to stay in, all of them set with decks and were three-steps off the ground. I walked around, looking for the food court. When I found it, my first thought was to step in, but with one glance inside, several things that made me freeze.

The first was Neji, seated at a table, a drink in front of him that he seemed to have not even sipped from once. The second was a beautiful woman, brunette with lovely brown eyes who was serving other customers with a smile that brightened her face. The third was how Neji was staring at her. His eyes were filled with softness and longing and...love? Was Neji in love? It was a wonderful thought, but the other two things that caught my attention wouldn't allow me to savour the feeling. Naruto was by the bar, filling drinks clumsily, as though he couldn't concentrate, and it struck me so odd, I almost immediately understood he knew about Hinata. The last thing to make me hesitate was a man in the corner of the room, dressed in simple clothing, a sword at his hip, and a frowning face that had my stomach twist with awful knots. Sasuke.

I only paused for a moment before realizing what I was doing and quickly stepped back, moving out of his vision before he saw me. He'd be furious if he caught me here, looking as though I was sneaking. In the past week we spent seeing each other, he had made it painfully obvious he disliked my company, and wherever I was, he did not want to be. And he most definitely did not want me seeing his private life.

I could hear voices from inside, and I could make out Naruto calling to Neji if he was going to finish his drink anytime soon. But it was the next thing I heard that shocked me enough to give me a headache.

'Sasuke, come here, I need to ask something.' It was Neji's voice. He spoke so informally, it was evident they were close. Neji was close...with the Assassin. Sasuke said he'd kill Hinata and everyone I knew if I told anybody about him. Did that include his friend's sick cousin? Not even that, but his _friend_? I could not wrap my head around it. Sasuke had watched me for so long, he had to have known that I was acquainted with Naruto, and that I saw Neji almost every day and that Neji was Hinata's family.

Was he lying when he said he would kill everybody? I didn't know, nor did I care. Before anything could happen, I rushed out of the inn, bustling passed everyone and making my way to the forest. It did not matter how much time was left until sunset. I would wait until Sasuke came, no matter how long it took. And would I ask him about everything I found out?

_No, _I thought, _definitely not._

* * *

Sasuke came earlier than I expected, and was at the hut just before the sun had set. Perhaps it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, but he looked as though he was in a good mood. I don't know what gave off that vibe, but his face was softer, muscles less tense and the way he moved was...even more graceful. His face, normally looking hard and intimidating, was relaxed and his eyes were looking at me in an almost amusing way. Not that I dared to point it out. I was angry at him, mad even.

This whole time, he was playing games with me, daring to even threaten people whom I loved who he knew himself on a personal level. I felt so betrayed, and I could laugh at the irony because this man was going to kill me. Soon.

In the week that had passed with us spending the time together, I'd grown used to the idea, but it still hit me with that shock of knowing when you are going to die.

'May I leave early today? There are issues at the palace that I am worried about.' I told him as he began to start the fire outside the hut, his back to me.

'Such as,' he waited for me to continue.

'The Crown Princess is ill,' I said. He paused his movements, almost perking up at the news. 'Ino is sick?' He seemed almost surprised. And Ino? How could he speak of her as though she was his friend? I froze. Was she?

'You can go,' he said slowly, but I could hear more coming, so I waited. 'But next time you go snooping around, try to do it more stealthily.' He stated.

I felt my face flush. 'I was not snooping,' I tried to say, but it came out strange, so I just shook my head and, with extra speed, walked towards the path.

The man could make me so mad, feel s betrayed and act so ridiculous. Who did he think he was? And acting as though Ino was his best friend's sister, someone insignificant. Where on earth did he find the audacity?

'Ino is incredibly sick,' Shikamaru informed, looking pale. I frowned.

'What do you mean?' We were standing outside her quarters, the pink sky over our heads, and from the looks of it, he'd been sitting there all day since I left him.

'I don't know, but the physician cannot see anything that can cause it,' The anxiety and worry in his eyes made me feel similar, and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. 'Let us wait a while longer. I am sure she will feel better soon, at most by tomorrow.'

But a feeling in me told me it was much more than that.

* * *

_**There is nothing worse than writing up a chapter and having only one review, ya know? Just kidding, I don't find it offensive, but I just don't have that push to make me write, which is why I probably took forever to write this chapter, and mind you, I probably did it because I wanted to avoid doing my science homework:)**_

_**By the way, WHO DO YOU THINK THE GUY AT THE START WAS? Yes, it's a Naruto character, and yes, I know everybody is all 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON', and trust me, I understand. And in future chapters, will elaborate and explain every tiny piece/detail/jiffy. Forgive my terrible writing, I was really out of it today, but I hoped it was an alright chapter because I've finally got Ino on EMERGENCY ROOM status while introducing my new set of favourite characters. No SONG OF THE DAY, because I couldn't think of one that could match it up with, so yeah.**_

_**Hopefully the chapter was long enough, and REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY, PEOPLE, ABSOLUTELY LOVELY! Kidding, don't mean to sound like a tight-butt, but they really will be encouraging. Remember, at least 5 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER. Anyway, good night everyone, 'cause its past 11pm in my country and I've just about dosed off. Good night!**_


	9. Chapter Nine: Sasuke

SONG OF THE DAY: FATE BY LEE SUN HEE This is a really great song, peeps, hope you get time to listen to it :)

**LINK TO SONG OF THE DAY: ** watch?v=r9GEfeizulk

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

It was the look on Teacher Jiraiya and Tsunade's face that had the young man at still. Had they gotten word of the Uragiri? He kept his face composed, not letting any emotion slip as all the members of the Gisei filed into the room under Tsunade's orders. They had received orders to have a Gisei meeting, and as certain as the man was that it was about Uragiri's return, a part of him knew it was not a matter as serious. If it had been, the meeting would have been spread in a much more urgent matter. It was far too calm for such a reason.

He allowed his eyes to sweep around the room, looking at everybody's faces. To his left sat Konan and Sai, whereas on his right sat Temari and Kankuro. There brother, Gaara, sat near the room's door, not paying any notice to the other members of Gisei that entered. Eight other members as young as them sat in a half circle, facing the four teachers; Jiraiya, the head of Gisei Base, Tsunade, the second head and the nation's most skilled physician, and Asuma and Kurenai, the mentors who trained all the others younger than them. The young man had been subjected to their training, and as skilled as he was in his own way, he could not deny the power and strength.

'We have gathered you today,' Jiraiya started, eyeing them all, 'to explain a discovery made by the palace physician.' Nobody dared to look at Tsunade. As talented as she was, His Majesty was determined to have her advanced techniques made use of by the Gisei. If ever absolutely needed, she could only assist the palace physician in curing royalty. His Majesty did not want word of her to be spread around, in case Gisei's cover would be discovered.

'As you all know, the Crown Princess Yamanaka Ino has fallen ill almost two weeks ago, and her situation is not improving. After some further research, it has been found out that poison has been slipped into the Crown Princess' green tea.'

Everybody perked up. The young man did his best to look surprised, and it had not taken much effort; he mastered the art of lying and acting years ago, when he first met Uragiri. However, sensing Konan tense beside him in immediate concern made his heart tighten. He did not like the idea of her worried, which she did quite often. He withheld himself from clenching his fists.

'His Majesty has given us the task to track back to two weeks ago and find out about who poisoned the tea. The royal bureau has not been informed yet, His Majesty has trusted us to handle it before the Crown Princess becomes more ill.' Jiraiya informed. He gestured to Tsunade.

'Teacher Tsunade has been ordered to find out what type of poison has been used and whether it can be cured, while we have assigned some of you to certain tasks.' His eyes fell on Sai and Gaara.

'Gaara and Sai will quietly investigate the palace maids and herbalists and find out about the green tea and who made it. See if any of the maids have storage of the poison.'

The man's heart began to pound, and his ears became muffled. Gaara and Sai would not be able to find out anything from the herbalist...his mind worked furiously, mapping out how to curve around the situation.

He vaguely heard Jiraiya say his and Konan' s name, and he forced his eyes to stop from glassing over. 'You two will be looking into the trade and transport. Look through the royal greenhouse and if it is clean of poison, find out who supplies the greens and who he has traded with if it comes from overseas.'

They nod and the man zones out again as Jiraiya assigns another pair to another mission. His mind is foggy, and although he is not anxious, he knows it is going to be a hard deal to erase himself from the evidence.

'Meeting is over. You are expected to attend to your tasks immediately,' was all Jiraiya said before nodding in acknowledgement and exiting the room, followed by Tsunade, who hadn't said a word. The man stood up, and taking in a slow, quiet breath, he waited for the ones near the door to leave before stepping out of the room. He stood on the deck of the Gisei meeting hut, observing his surroundings and allowing the greenery of the small amount of trees around them to calm his nerves.

Three weeks earlier, Kabuto had given him a pouch of poison and told him to put it in the Crown Princess' tea. He hadn't been told what sort of poison it was, but he was smart enough to realize that the poison looked like crunched tea leaves. He had spent a week devising his plan before setting it into action.

He had gone into the greenhouse at night and found the cupboard that contained similar looking pouches of crunched tea leaves also. Emptying out half of one of them, he replaced it with the poison and mixed the bunch before putting the pouch all the way at the back of the pile, hidden behind the others, he left. The next two days, he kept track of the orders of the Crown Princess' maids and what she asked for. The day he found out she asked for green tea for the evening, he went to the greenhouse again and taking out the pouch of poison, he placed it against the cupboard' door in a way that, when the herbalist opened it, the pouch would fall out. That way, he would pick that pouch and make the tea with it.

He had observed the herbalist's actions, and as expected, his plan succeeded. Not long after, the Crown Princess grew a fever, and the man knew she had drunken it.

The worry now was whether Sai and Gaara would find anything wrong at the greenhouse, because tasks completed that easily are almost always discovered.

_It's okay, _he thought to himself, _everything will be okay._

His head was full of clouds when he felt a hand brush his arm and he turned to see Konan. Her face held no expression, and he was thankful her muscles didn't look as tense as it had earlier.

'Be ready,' she said, eyeing him. 'We'll leave at midnight and go take a look at the greenhouse. If nothing is wrong, we'll go investigate the supplier tomorrow.'

She didn't say 'visit the supplier' or anything equally usual. She said they'd investigate because everything the Gisei did happened in secret. Nobody knew Gisei existed. Nobody knew that such people like Jiraiya or Sai or Konan existed. They were all nameless...no family. None of Gisei had family names, because in the world of their nation, they had never been born. Even Gaara and his siblings didn't have names, despite having years between them. Did their parents even know? No. Whether they died or were killed by Gisei to be kept quiet or whether they abandoned their three kids was a mystery to all of them.

The man nodded. 'Alright,' he replied.

Without another word, she nodded and left, walking towards her sleeping quarters, no doubt to get her clothes ready for tonight. He should have done the same, since they'd spend their time until then simply thinking up a plan that would go smoothly, without flaws and mistakes and holes.

This was the life he was accustomed to, in the past four years. Doing missions to protect and help a king who could not rule a nation, and yet, had so many followers. Up until now, the man had sworn an oath to do the same, at the same time secretly swearing allegiance to Uragiri. His heart would always be with Uragiri, and when they returned, he would go be one of them again. He was glad, if he was honest. He could not spend another day trying to save a useless king, but thinking of what he'd leave behind, or rather, _who _he'd leave behind... His eyes did not leave Konan's back for a moment until she disappeared into her room.

He'd leave here, and be her enemy. Could he do it? Towards the pond, Temari was talking to Kankuro and Gaara, and although they had never been the tightest of friends, the man could not deny his attachment to the members of Gisei. He noticed Sai, now sitting up on a branch in a tree, looking down at the people below in his calm and collected way. Could he leave all of these people behind.

_We'll just wait and see._

* * *

**INO**

* * *

When I first opened my eyes, all I could feel was my head pounding and the temperature of the room. I was laid down on my futon in my quarters, and for the past two weeks, all I have done is wake up for a few moments before falling unconscious again. Sweat ran down my face and I felt heated and cold at the same time. My maid immediately perked up, having been sitting with me ever since I'd fallen ill.

'Your Highness!' she said in happiness, putting her hand to my forehead. 'Are you alright? Is the pain better than before?' She asked, but it wasn't. My mind was boggled and was throbbing so hard, I found it difficult to concentrate.

Before I could reply, noises outside my quarters' doors filled the room.

'Let me through.'

Shikamaru.

'I am very sorry Your Highness, but the physician said that the Crown Princess must rest and His Majesty has told us to follow his orders,' a maid said in an apologetic voice.

'I have not seen her in almost two weeks, and I cannot wait any longer,' Shikamaru's voice was threatening, yet anxious, and I felt regretful for making him worry. I looked at the maid. 'Tell them to let him in.'

She looked ready to protest, but did not say a word and stood up, shuffling to the door and opening it. I heard her murmur a few words before the door was opened wider and Shikamaru stepped in, his face etched with concern and, upon seeing me awake, relief. I looked at the maid and gestured for her to leave. Nodding, she closed the door behind her and left the two of us alone.

Shikamaru came and sat beside me. Somehow, my headache lessened as I smiled at him in assurance. He took my hand in his. His skin is cool and it helps the heat and I feel slightly better.

'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'I feel terrible,' I said honestly, and my voice cracks a little, and I'm afraid he's going to jump in worry, but he doesn't.

'They found out about why you are ill,' he started.

My eyes widened slightly. 'What is it?'

He squeezed my hand. 'They say poison has been slipped into your tea.'

I almost tried sitting up, but my headache is so severe, I immediately feel dizzy. Shikamaru frowns. 'Don't do that. They are looking for the culprit, and when they find him, I will certainly punish him myself.' His voice is certain, but I did not feel any more confident.

'Did I do something wrong to offend anybody?'

He shook his head. 'This is just some ridiculous attempt by someone who is bored or incredibly idiotic. You did nothing wrong, Ino,' he assured.

I sighed and closed my eyes as they feel heavy. His hand was no longer cool and the hotness is back, making me feel flushed and red.

'What time of the day is it?' I asked.

'It is just passed sunset.' He answered.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. 'I am very sorry, Your Highness, but I am tired.' I said.

He let go of my hand, but it did not help, and as he nodded and stood up, I realized I did not want him to go.

'Your Highness...can you not leave?' I felt hesitant to ask.

He looked down at me in surprise before a smile graced his lips.

'If that is your wish.'

My bones ached slightly, but I did not mind as I moved slightly to make room for him. He lay down next to me slowly, and I was nervous he changed his mind, so I took his hand in mine before closing my eyes to avoid his reaction. I could feel him watching me, and it was all I could do to stop myself from blushing.

When his muscles are relaxed and I felt safe he was no longer staring, I opened my eyes and watched lay down on the pillow and close his own eyes. I could not help but feel a little better than I had just moments ago when I first awoke. My headache was weaker, and although he gave off body heat, I could not have felt cooler.

'Ino,' he said.

'Yes, Your Highness.'

'Call me Shikamaru. I thought we already established this.' he told me, and intertwined our fingers firmly.

I smiled. 'Alright.'

'Say it,' he repeated, eyes still closed.

'Alright Shikamaru.'

He smiled and kissed the back of my hand intertwined with his before setting them down between us. I closed my eyes also, and even though I wanted to savour the moment, sleep consumed me.

* * *

**SASUKE**

* * *

When I was out, many things tend to attract my attention, whether they be interesting, big, small or completely irrelevant. Tenten blamed it on my assassin instincts, and as much as I secretly agree with her, the idea bothered me more than it should.

Today in particular, every small detail stuck out. While doing my guard shift around the inn, I constantly noticed Naruto and his frequent sighs, or Kiba's coughing from the food court. Even a guest's footsteps from fifty feet away annoyed me and raked my nerves. I couldn't explain the reason, but Tenten surely could.

'Stop thinking,' she pestered me, noticing my agitated expression as she passed by. 'You always analyse things and something is bothering you lately, and I'm not liking it. Either solve the problem or forget it ever existed.'

Of course, Tenten's advice was always easier said than done, but everybody had long given up on telling her. Not that she didn't know we found it difficult, she just reasoned if she could do it—which she could— then so could we. Naruto and Kiba disagreed, Neji and I sort of agreed, and Kakashi told us to stop picking fights with a person as stubborn and immovable as Tenten and accept the little advice she has to offer.

'I'm working on it,' was my response as she bustled passed me. She disappeared around the corner of the inn. I looked up at the sky. The sun was lowering; it'd be sunset soon. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Every sunset, it was the same.

I arrived at the hut, and Sakura would already be waiting there, either sitting on the deck or inside, trying to get warm. She hadn't made efforts to start fires, and I assumed it was because she did not know how to. She grew up in the palace after all. After seeing me, she'd watch me start the fire and sit in silence until she felt it appropriate to ask to leave. The routine was so constant these few weeks, it was suffocating. I'd rather longer shifts at work then go to the hut and wait for her to pick up the courage to talk.

Although for a while, I'd gotten the sense that she was no longer as scared as she first was. The silences seemed comfortable to her, as though she was only trying not to anger me. It was a sign of respect, to some limit, one that I would have appreciated if it were not for our circumstances. Just some months more...

I found it ridiculous and almost cowardly of myself to wait for Hinata's death. We all knew it was coming, but when it did arrive, we would have found ways around it, somehow. But now, it was as though it was something to look forward to. Because two of the only people who have ever seen my identity would both be dead, and I would not be under the fear of being discovered, not before killing the king...

The sound of something breaking from the food court caught my attention, and I could hear Kakashi yelling at Naruto and Kiba for their clumsiness, and I'm certain Tenten was doing the same thing. Sometimes I wondered how I could trust such loud and reckless people with the secret of my identity. They knew I murdered people. They _knew _I was going to assassinate the king. And yet, I could still sleep comfortably at night, or at least as comfortable as I could be.

Reaching the food court, I stepped in and spotted Kakashi, hands on hips as he looked down at Naruto and Kiba as they cleaned a broken glass on the floor. I waited for him to see me waiting. When he noticed, his eyes demanded about what I wanted. 'I'm leaving early,' I told him. He rolled his eyes and gestured with his hands to go. I didn't need telling twice.

* * *

The sun had just set when I entered the forest, and I was more than ready to tell Sakura to leave as soon as I arrived. But as I neared the hut, an iffy detail made me sharpen my eyes. As much as I noticed everything, I especially noticed one particular thing, no matter where it was or how far. Food. A smell wafted in the air, so light that I would have dismissed it immediately if I hadn't been so concentrated today. I picked up my pace, wondering what problem that Sakura was causing this time. But when I reached the clearing, she wasn't on the deck. But one thing that seemed out of place was the fire pit, where flames were firing up.

I walked over to it, and immediately saw two small pots by the wood. Peering inside, I frowned. Did Sakura...cook? The first pot had a few grains in it, as though everything had been spooned out, and the other was the same, but had a liquid at the bottom instead.

I looked up to the hut. She must be inside. I did not hesitate to push open the door, and when I did, I was faced with a view I had never seen. Sakura sat on the floor, and in front of her were two bowls of rice, two bowls of soup, spoons and a pouch of water. Sakura looked up at me, and offered what seemed to be an assuring gaze.

'I was waiting,' she said as I closed the door behind me.

'What is this?'

She looked down at the food.

'I noticed that I've never seen you eat, and figured you probably didn't after I left. Besides, I had nothing better to do so I came early with some material and ingredients and cooked.' She said.

I continued to stare at her. Had she finally lost her mind?

'Just try it,' she pressed. 'You don't have to eat if you don't like the taste.'

Hesitantly, after a few moments, I sat across her. Had it not been such a change of events, I would have told her to leave immediately. Seeming to have understood that I would not start first, she picked up her spoon and dipping it into the soup, she brought it to her lips. I watched her as she avoided my gaze and ate. Quite the nerve, really. It only confirmed my early suspicions that she was no longer afraid.

She looked t me expectantly after a few bites, and gestured to the food. Picking my own spoon, I slowly put it in the rice and cautiously put it into my mouth. I chewed slowly, and was a tad bit suspicious of whether she poisoned it, but she was eating it well herself, and she looked at me from the corner of her eyes in curiosity.

'Does it...taste good?' she asked.

Swallowing the small content, I felt it slide down my throat. If I was honest, it was lacking a pinch of salt, but it did not matter since I had grown to not be picky with food, and a different feeling settled in my stomach. Gratitude? Appreciation? Or was I simply touched by her ridiculous attempt to cook a dinner. Had she ever cooked before in her life at all? Besides, I did not actually know why she was in the palace, knowing the king only had one child.

'How are you related to the royal family?' I questioned, not meeting her eye and refusing to answer her inquiry. I spooned the soup and tasted it.

'Why do you ask?'

'Because I know you are not his daughter. Why do you live in the palace?'

She put another spoon of rice in her mouth and swallowed before answering. 'I don't have blood relations to His Majesty. I am his god daughter.'

I glanced up. 'And why does the king's god daughter live in the palace?'

She shrugged lightly, and it was a clear indication she was not comfortable with the topic.

'It was my father's dying wish that if anything happened to my mother, I was to live with the king.' She answered.

I didn't push it any further, and expected the meal to continue in silence, but Sakura was not quite done.

'Why didn't you tell me you knew who Hinata was?'

I held back a sigh. It was a question I was expecting sooner or later, if I ever even dared to think of her as being so talkative.

'You saw me that day at the inn, and you know I saw how well you were acquainted with some people I know already. Why did you threaten to kill everybody I know if I told a person about you? Would you have killed Naruto and Neji as well?'

I looked up at her, and knowing she was expecting an honest answer, I answered exactly like that. 'Yes.'

She did not waver, since she seemed to have expected that much of a reply. 'They are your friends,' she said evenly. They _were_ my friends, and I was still sceptical about whether I would have killed them if she peeped a word back then. Thinking about it now, I would have, but it was only because it was a gone and past occurring. Just like Tenten's words being easier said than done, some situations were thought to be accomplished easier than they should, and they are underestimated.

I did not respond to her comment, and when she finished her rice and soup, she stood up. 'Can I leave? I assume you could do some dish washing.'

I looked down at my own bowls of food, still half-eaten. I could almost hear my mother's words in the past, pestering me to be polite and show my gratitude by thanking a person for a meal or a good deed. Memories of me rolling my eyes and being forced to thank a person as a child came crashing back, and I felt a sense of nostalgia. The rice felt dry in my throat, and I merely nodded.

She nodded back and left. I could hear her footsteps distance themselves, soft pads on the grass that disappeared in a matter of minutes. When I can no longer sense her, I reached for the water pouch and gulped some liquid to keep the rice down. Pictures of my mother were flooding my mind, and I closed my eyes and concentrated on blocking them out. But even for a few moments I could not put up with it, and standing up, I took the two plates in my hand and stepping out of the hut, I went to the nearest tree and spilled the rest of the content under it, watching the soft grains hit the dirt.

All the food I had eaten were rising and a bubble of anger rose inside me. I rushed backed to the river, and bending down, I spat out any residue of food in my mouth, and almost naturally, the half bowls I had eaten came out too, and I vomited all I could, so long I didn't think of my mother.

I remembered Itachi, and I remembered arguing with him about silly things, and how much we matured when we grew older.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, just in case I thought of my father too, because that would be too much for me to cope with.

* * *

_**Well, I haven't felt so good about writing a chapter in ages :) Thanks for the reviews guys, and according to how many people guess correctly about the guy who always appears at the start of chapters (that's going to keep happening) that's how much faster I'll reveal who he is. Take a good guess people! My favourite character in Naruto, really. **_

_**Looking forward to your reviews, and I hope it was an okay chapter, though it was lots of fun to write.**_

_**ps: it's really late and my mum's expecting me in bed so I didn't have time to edit. Sorry for any mistakes :( **_

_**PSSS: LOVE THE SONG AT THE START, GOTTA LISTEN TO IT. Really is fantastical to listen to.**_


	10. Chapter Ten: Sakura

**SONG OF THE DAY: ** watch?v=ycRpTCXhjZA **('CAUSE I'M IN A CRAP MOOD) "WARRIOR BAEK DONG SOO OST"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

It was after a long and tiring day in the market did the man and Konan sit on the roof of a geisha house. Of course, they had no interactions a place as foul as a whore house, but the building's height made it a convenient place to sit without disturbance.

'The Assassin clearly killed again last night.' Konan observed, watching the city folk walk past the crime scene a distance.

He nodded. 'Rather bothersome. He hasn't killed in weeks. Looks to be the a noble this time around.' he said.

Konan nodded. 'Must have been reported to Jiraiya and Tsunade already. I'm certain they have someone looking into it.'

He didn't respond. It was only yesterday they were assigned the task to search into the Crown Princess' poisoning. He had not expected the Assassin to make another move, and it bothered him greatly that the he was making such reckless movements so close to an important time. He was not sure whether the Assassin knew of Uragiri, but once they returned, he would be targeted for all the damage he has inflicted these past two years.

Kona changed her gaze from the crime scene to the sky, as if wanting the problem to go away. 'How can a mere man be so stealthy. Or are the city people just too daft to take precautions? Surely he is not as frightening as the bureau make him. He will be caught soon enough.' She said.

'If that were the case, Gisei would have caught him much sooner.' He replied.

She shook her head.

'As much as he is a killer, His Majesty is merely letting it go, I overheard Tsunade telling Jiraiya about his orders.' She said.

'And why would the king leave a murderer be?'

'Besides the fact that he is very much agile and acts undetected, His Majesty is looking for a pattern in his killing, and has requested Tsunade look into history documents about how all the victims could be connected. Quite wretched, but sometimes a king must dismiss one thing to look for a path to the better.'

The man skilfully held back a glower, but allowed his fists to clench out of Konan's sight.

'So you claim that the king isn't perfect.' He recounted cautiously.

She spoke carefully, choosing her words with precision. 'I only say it to you because I know you share the feeling. But the king is our leader, and every leader deserves respect, and every leader is wise and his decisions are to be complied without complaint.'

He sighed through his nose. 'Nobody is perfect, is what you are saying.'

She scoffed. 'That is not true. _I _am perfect.' She said.

He allowed a smile to show.

'No argument for that.'

She smiled a little too. 'And how about you, are you perfect?' She inquired.

He forced the smile on his lips to hold. 'No.'

He turned to look down at the people below them, bustling about and attending to their affairs. 'And what makes you think you aren't?' Konan said.

'Because,' he said, feeling his voice become so loud despite the commotion going on below, 'Uchihas were born a cursed family. Damned people are nowhere near perfect.'

* * *

**SAKURA**

* * *

'Na Mi! I am going out,' I called to my maid as I descended the stairs from my sleeping quarters. Na Mi appeared from nearly out of nowhere, but I was used to her magical presence whenever I called for it. But there was terror and a panicked look on her face.

'No! Your Highness, I beg of you to stay today, at least!' She shrilled, hands grasping my arm. I looked at her in a bemused matter. 'What on earth is going on?' I asked.

'The Assassin has killed again last night, you absolutely cannot go out today, Your Highness!' I froze. My heart thundered erratically against my rib cage. 'Na Mi, if the king asks, I left before talking to you. I did not hear of the murder, do you hear me?' I asked, and pulled her hand away and walked away speedily, and hearing her yell in frustration, I broke into a run towards the palace entrance.

Not having the time to acknowledge the guards, I passed them with my head down before they saw Na Mi and registered that I was not meant to leave.

Bolting to the city square, I slowed down only when I was certain Na Mi wasn't following. When I had the chance to catch my breath, I thought back to the previous night. After my departure, had Sasuke went off to kill?

I couldn't believe myself. Had I tricked myself into believing he would stop assassinating after our deal? I had never for the life of me imagined that I would hear of him kill somebody and that I would be there for the aftermath.

Who had he killed this time? I walked slowly through the city streets, cautious for reasons unknown. It was when I saw bureau officers standing guard in front of a noble's residence did I find out who his victim was. People passed the officers slowly, trying to sneak glances inside, all looking disapproving and saddened by the ordeal. I followed them and passed by without a word. One of the guards gave me a pointed stare.

I ignored it and decided to continue my walk. It was just passed noon, and I wandered the streets aimlessly, lost in thought about the events. How on earth could I face Sasuke today? Would he look ashamed? Would he even have the grace to feel guilty?

_No, _because he was an assassin. It was when I was strolling by a store owner talking to a customer did I finally break off my deep thoughts.

'They really do over exaggerate the situation,' I overheard the owner say, an annoyed look on his face. The customer, a female, nodded in agreement, looking sour. 'They make the Assassin out to be a ruthless murderer and hide the truth.'

I stared at them curiously. 'Excuse me,' I said politely. They turned to look at me.

'What were you saying about the Assassin?' I asked.

The man looked me up and down before waving his hand. 'Many nobles are oblivious, young lady, but we were saying that the Assassin is not as bad as they say.' He replied.

'How so?'

He curled his finger to me to gesture to come closer, and I stepped forward.

'All the nobles hear is how the Assassin just goes around killing innocent people, but us poor and middle class folk know better. Almost every night, the Assassin appears and helps us all. He catches the thieves and swindlers during the night markets and every festival, you are bound to see him at least once doing justice.' He explained.

Stunned, I looked at the woman, who nodded enthusiastically.

'Just a night ago a woman was about to get raped by these drunk men when he appeared and set them straight with bruises and broken noses. He helps some of us store owners carry our goods home or he helps the elders with their grocery.' He said.

My lips felt dry and I was certain they had it wrong.

'But what about the people he killed?' I questioned.

The woman snorted. 'They all had it coming, I tell you. Everybody he has killed until today have been worse than thieves and many have been traitors to the king without him knowing.' She stated. 'They have all assaulted and oppressed the poor, and they've treated children like dogs and even killed some of them. Not a week would go pass without at least one of those dead nobles or ministers or bureau officers making a fuss and riling up the entire marketplace. People express their sadness outwardly, but inside, all us middle-class and poor people are relieved they are gone.' The woman stated.

The owner nodded in bitter agreement. 'It sounds rather heartless, young lady, but if the Assassin didn't kill those people, somebody else would have done it by now. Up until today, those people the nation states as victims have been the perpetrators, and they got what was coming for them.' He finalized.

I breathed a sigh of disbelief.

'Are you saying that the Assassin has helped the city folk and killed those who affected them negatively? But how does that justify his actions? Is he still not a murderer?' I pressed.

The man sighed sadly. 'When has anything ever been fair? Sometimes, you must commit sins to clear a path for a better future. His Majesty takes care of this entire nation, and respects and takes care of nobles and high class people, but what about us, the poor? His Majesty's knowledge of his country does not reach down to the garbage pits, and if the king cannot protect his defenceless people against those who have power, somebody must do it.' The man's words vibrated in my ear, becoming deafening like drums as realization of the situation finally and truly dawned on me.

'If we cannot have our king's protection, we seek out the Assassin's, because in the past two years, he has done this nation more good than bad, even if the rich do not see it, and whether His Majesty overlooks it, it does not matter so long as the Assassin lives. We trust him not to kill the innocent. Because villains are the ones who must die.'

'But...' My excuse died on my lips, and I smiled and thanked them for sharing the information with me before turning to go the way I came.

My previous fear had somehow evaporated and was replaced by anger and shock. Not at Sasuke, but at the king. Had he known this entire time that the Assassin was helping the poor folk? And had he only chosen to share his sins with me? All those meetings we've had where he informed Shikamaru and I about recent killings, were they all to cloud our vision?

A bubble of fury grew in the pit of my stomach, and with firm resolution, I walked the way home, speeding up considerably. I had to talk to His Majesty right away, forgetting that I was eager to leave as quickly as possible.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, I bumped into a person and the force nearly knocked me off my feet, but I managed to hold my ground. Looking up, I came face to face with Sasuke. He searched my face, and whether he was looking for a sign of anger or fear for his killing last night, or if he was just curious at my look of urgency and frustration, he didn't say anything. Shouldn't he be working at this hour?

But I didn't let the thought linger for long and just brushed past him without a word. I could feel him watching me go—he was _always _watching me. But I did not feel afraid or intimidated. Because this man I had recognised as the nation's biggest threat, was the nation's most famous hero. A flashback of all the times he helped me before I found him out, reminded me what I had forgotten, or never realized.

He had a heart.

How could I have blindly overlooked such an important trait? These weeks where I had grown to not fear him and just patiently wait should have been remembrance of all the times he helped me, when nobody else was there to do it.

When I reached the palace gates, I ignored the guards yet again, and if I had not been in such a distraught and angered state, I would have felt deeply regretful. Half stomping my way to His Majesty's office—where he spent his afternoons on paperwork.

Eunuch Han was at the doors, and he took in my form with an alarming expression. 'I want to see the king.' I said.

He looked down to the floor in respect. 'He is currently in a meeting with the Crown Prince. I am afraid he requested for no disturbances.' He replied.

'I most certainly do not care. I want to see him now. Open the door,' I demanded the two servants who stood in front of the doors, opening and closing them at the king's request.

'Your Highness, this is an order,' Eunuch Han reasoned, clearly confused at my tone. But I was in no mood to be respectful, even to the ever kind Eunuch Han.

'Did you know about it too?' I questioned angrily.

'Know what, Your Highness?'

'About the Assassin good doings for the lower class people?'

He looked up in surprise and his face betrayed that he indeed knew and did not expect me to find out. That answered my question however, because whatever Eunuch Han knows, so does the king. And what the king knows is most certainly known by the Eunuch.

'I want to see him now,' I said, voice threatening.

Before he could reply, His Majesty's voice disturbed us. 'Let the princess in, Eunuch Han.' He ordered. The Eunuch held back what I suspected was a sigh and the servants pushed open the door, not daring to meet my eye.

When I entered, the doors closed and I was met by Shikamaru sitting with his legs crossed in front of the king, who sat behind his lower table with a tray of tea on it. They both looked at me in confusion. 'Is something the matter, Sakura, that you seem so angered?' His Majesty asked.

I stepped forward and sat on my knees beside Shikamaru but refused to look down or be polite, because my never-ending respect for my king had all disappeared.

'Why did you not tell me about the Assassin and what he does for the poor people in the city?' I asked pointedly. The king did not seem surprised at my direct tone, or the fact that I referred to him in first person.

'Does the Crown Prince also not know?' I stared at Shikamaru, who seemed bemused.

'Where did you find out, Sakura?' His Majesty asked. My fury grew at rapid speed.

'All these years you told us only of how murderous the Assassin was and how his killings have brought nothing but pain to the nobles and those with famous titles. Why reveal to us only his sins and not the good deeds he has done to your people?' I questioned angrily, barely restraining myself.

His Majesty's expression softened. 'Sakura. He has killed so many innocents, so many important men that have blessed our country with their bounties.' He said.

'Did you know that many of those men who died were traitors to you? Did you know that the Assassin this entire time has killed only people who have posed threats and have mistreated the poor? Knowing this, how could you make him out to be a murderer? How does His Majesty dare?'

Shikamaru sharply took a breath, and the king looked alarmed.

'How do I dare? Do you hear what you are saying? That man is a criminal that nobody could catch. He has ruthlessly assassinated some of the most important people we know. How could I view him as a person to be praised? Were the wrongdoings of those victims so severe that it was to be repaid with death?' He asked, and his own defence began to spark.

'So you admit that you know that those men were only sins away from murder, and you chose to protect them over your people who cannot defend and protect themselves? What crime did the powerless citizens commit to be treated like animals by men with power who acted worse than beasts?' My voice raised considerably.

Shikamaru lay a hand on my shoulder, but it did not help. 'Sakura. Even if those men were sinners, they did not deserve death. Despite their actions, they have made this nation into what it is today.' He rebutted.

I gritted my teeth. 'Those children they killed and the innocent people they oppressed are more worthy of those positions than those men ever were.' I stood up and without a bow, turned away.

'Why did you come here, Sakura? To defend the Assassin?'

Without looking, I said, 'I came here, Your Majesty, to ask whether you were truly the heartless and selfish man I never thought you were. And it is true. I am surprised a riot hasn't rebelled against you in all these years. But maybe it is because this nation's foundation, the powerless people that everybody overlooks, are used to having kings that prefer the rich over them. '

'And what does the Assassin have to do with it?' His Majesty asked.

I looked over my shoulder, a glower emitting off my face and I knew I was crossing the line. 'The Assassin has managed to bring justice to the poor people you have neglected all these years, Your Majesty. So know that if any harm comes to the Assassin from your hands or the royal bureau's, I am no longer your god daughter.'

He seemed almost hurt, but I felt no pity. 'What justification does that criminal have? Has this nation committed against him any personal offenses?' He asked quietly.

I thought back to the night I read about the Uchiha massacre.

'I believe that no matter what he does, he is right in his actions, and if it came to it, I would support him over you if you continue in your way. Because it is _your _actions that I believe made him into what he has become.'

And with that, I pushed open the doors and ignoring the Eunuch, I left the office.

As soon as I stepped into the sun, Na Mi came rushing up to me. 'You're back,' she sighed in relief. I took her wrist. 'Na Mi, I am leaving, and don't expect me to come back early.' Her face fell and she looked about ready to slap my face, but I left before giving her the chance to consider doing so.

* * *

When I stepped into the hut later that day, Sasuke's sleeping form took me by surprise. He normally wasn't here by the time I arrived. His back was against the wall, his head leaning against it. I was certain he was asleep, his eyes closed and one hand clenched around his sword that lay beside him on the floor. As quietly as I could, I took a couple of steps forward and bent down next to him.

The thin cut adorned his face, and I wondered if I merely missed it when I knocked into him earlier, or if it happened afterwards. Unconsciously, I raised my hand to touch it, my mind running through several ways to make it heal faster when Sasuke's eyes suddenly opened. My heart almost stopped when he grabbed my hand and with lightening speed, pinned me down onto the mattress that was beside him, pulling out the sword to hold against my throat.

'What do you think you're doing?' he questioned, fire burning in his eyes, his voice giving every hint that he was more than ready to kill me.

'Do you want to die?'

My hand enclosed over the sword's blade. 'Let me go,' I said, unwilling to show any fear.

He pushed it down further, his lips pursed.

'What are you trying to do?' he pressed.

'I'm not trying to do anything,' I tightened my grip on the blade, 'get off me.'

'Are you trying to kill me? Do you honestly think it would work?' he inquired. 'Are you angry at me for killing the noble last night?'

I frowned, a trickle of blood running through my fingers, but I couldn't feel any pain.

'When are you going to stop treating me like the enemy?' I snapped all of the sudden. 'Do you think I want to kill you? I'm not a murderer!' I took my hand off the sword and with all my might, pushed against his chest. Whether I did it myself or he let me push him, Sasuke pulled away, allowing me to sit up. I took a breath through my nose, closing my eyes. 'I just wanted to see your cut,' I stated.

Sasuke didn't say anything, putting his sword down and leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes again.

I sat next to him and turned my head to look at his figure. Several minutes passed, but I stared, examining his face, his features.

Finally, I gave a resigned sigh.

'Do you know what His Majesty used to say when I was young?' I asked quietly. He didn't reply.

'He used to say that the scariest and most dangerous person on earth was someone who lost everything he could, and couldn't lose anything else. They were invincible because there was nothing to hold them back from doing anything.' I said. I didn't expect him to open his eyes or even move, and as expected, he didn't.

'For years, I thought nobody could be as weak as me. Even though I had no parents, I had a brother. I had food, a roof on my head and enough clothes to wear. I had a best friend and a Godfather who cared for me like his own daughter. I have always had a lot to lose.' I reached out for the sword he discarded on the floor, running my bloody hand over it, and I remembered bitterly all those times the king treated me tenderly.

'When I met you, I felt so certain that you were the scariest person to ever walk this earth,' I said. Finally, Sasuke opened his eyes, and even though my own were focusing on the sword, I felt him staring at me.

'You are a scary person, Sasuke,' I told him, 'but after that day, when I saw you with Naruto, Tenten, her father and the workers at the inn and even Neji, I realized you were the weakest.'

Finally, I managed to look up at his face. He was frowning. 'If I ask why,' he said, 'would you answer?'

I could feel my eyes water as I picked up the sword. Sasuke beside me tensed.

'Losing my brother, my best friend, my godfather, food, water,' I stated, 'even if I lose all those things, I have so much more to hold onto.' A tear rolled down my cheek, lingering.

'I have memories of my mother, her story of my father. I have spirit and determination and confidence. But you,' I looked down at the sword. 'You will only have this,' I handed it to him. He ran his hand over the side where my blood stained the blade.

'What do you mean?' he questioned, his anger dimming.

I wiped away the tear on my face as several more fell from my eyes. 'I don't know much about you, Sasuke. But I do know that you're lonely. You have no family, only the need for a revenge that I cannot understand. Other than revenge, those workers at the inn, Tenten, your teacher and Neji, are the only things you really have. If you lose those last people so precious to you, you will truly become a dangerous person.'

I sighed, reaching out before taking his hand in mine. 'Please,' I whispered shakily, 'Please hold on...hold on for those precious people.'

The dangerous gleam in his eye was long gone, but I was not afraid. _He is a hero, _I thought. He was my hero all these years, and the hero to all those that experience injustice. And he chose to help than just focus on his revenge.

What the revenge was, I still couldn't tell, but I believed he would tell me soon enough.

As we sat side by side in silence, I wanted to let him know without words that I supported him. Before today, I was willing to die just to save Hinata's life, but now, I am willing to die because even though I won't ever tell anyone his identity, I am still a threat. And if removing me from the picture meant he could still help the poor people, and get rid of the oppressors, than I was willing to be a pawn.

I realized with a startling, yet comforting way that I did not doubt Sasuke any longer, and never will.

'May I stay late today?' I asked quietly.

'For what reason.'

'I am not on good terms with the king.'

He glanced at me again, and I smiled softly to assure him I was honest.

* * *

_**MAN, if that wasn't a chapter I loved writing, I don't know what was. Hopefully there weren't errors I missed or anything sudden or out of place. My exams are this week, and holidays after that, so once I am revived after exam heart failure, I will faithfully keep writing :)**_

_**And I'm hoping readers can put two and two together and figure out who the guy at the start it.:)**_

_**Love to hear your thoughts.**_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Sasuke

**(Since Itachi's identity was revealed last chapter, I'm going to write his parts of the story from first point of view from now on. Everyone did realize it was Itachi, right?)**

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**ITACHI**

* * *

'There is a dilemma at hand,' was Tsunade's first words when all the Gisei members were together in the meeting room.

It was rare that Tsunade ever spoke so seriously during meetings. It was simply part of their etiquette that she and Jiraiya speak formally because they were Gisei leaders, but their fun and relaxed nature came out at times. But today, Tsunade spoke with such a tone it had everybody sitting up in respect.

She did not need to say a single word for me to know what she wanted to talk about.

'The Uragiri are back.'

There were sharp intakes of breath and many surprised faces in the room as we digested the information. I couldn't help but notice Konan tense up like she always did.

'There was an arrow with a message early at dawn that we found. It says that Uragiri have indeed returned to the city,' she looked at us all carefully, analysing our reactions, 'And they are determined to take the king's life.'

'What are we to do now?' Temari asked cautiously.

'Double the guards. Every Gisei member will be assigned to a position and are not to leave their post until Uragiri make their move.' She ordered. Jiraiya handed her a parchment, and looking through it, she announced our duties. 'Sai and Gaara will be the king's personal guards. They are not to leave his side at all times. There will be no secrecy for them because the king has given them the positions himself, but the rest of you will work in secrecy.' ' Sai and Gaara nodded, accepting their position without question.

'Kurenai and Asuma will be part of the royal bureau. They are already well-known soldiers before Gisei formed, so they will take the positions of general and lieutenant general.' Tsunade continued to scan the list.

'Temari will work in the royal greenhouse and you will be apprentice to the king's physician. Keep an eye on him at all times, and no medicine or herb in the greenhouse will escape your attention.' She warned. Temari nodded solemnly.

Tsunade read more names, giving them jobs such as guarding the king's quarters and around the palace walls, and I wondered what would happen to my post once I was ordered to return to Uragiri. 'Konan and Itachi,' I looked up.

Tsunade eyed us. 'You two have no official position. Because Uragiri cause more havoc than just breaking into the palace, you are on constant guard in the city. Observe everyone, look for people who may be part of the organisation. Uragiri are not just simple assassins, they are con artists, they are thieves and they are talented actors.' She turned to face the rest.

'Simply because they are not wearing a mask and black clothing, it does not mean a person is not in Uragiri. That is why Konan and Itachi, while their job is easier done than the others, it is important to do it with precaution. Regularly, go around the forests, check the trade routes and see if anything is suspicious or Uragiri-related. Trying to find their hideout is the main thing. If we know where they reside, we will have a good upper hand.'

Everyone looked weary, digesting information.

'We have been informed that although Uragiri left with less than fifty men, they have returned with hundreds. They are stronger than they have ever been, and are the biggest threat to this nation...it is even a question of whether the Assassin himself is an Uragiri member. His killings are now top priority and everything that he does must be recorded. We will take charge of this also, but until we differentiate between Uragiri and the Assassin, and until Uragiri is arrested, there is no rest. Understood?'

Heads nodded, and I found mine doing the same. Mimicking. Copying. Blending in. My job for four years has been blending in, and I was losing it, very much soon.

'More information will be given later. For now, go have breakfast and relax. Have some time to yourselves to grasp the situation. Meeting is over.' Rolling up the parchment in hand, Tsunade turned and left the room. Jiraiya gave us all an unreadable gaze before following suit and everybody finally stood.

Getting to my feet, I followed Konan out of the room. She didn't look at me as we walked with the others to the court to eat. Nobody said a word. Although Gisei was originally organized to oppose the Uragiri and bring them down, the past four years was simply defending the king against any harm. Now that the biggest threat had returned, everybody looked slightly stiffer than they had before entering the meeting room.

It was silent throughout most of breakfast, only the sounds of cutlery and slow chewing heard, until Sai said in his typically cheery tone, 'At least we have something to do now. We were brought up to rid Uragiri. No need to look like the world has fallen.' It cheered up a few, but others, like Konan and Gaara, remained tense.

* * *

I was scouting around the palace walls around midnight, walking slowly and quietly, lost in thought. There was only a forest behind the palace, making it an ideal place to hang around and think to yourself at night when you couldn't sleep, and tonight was just one of those nights. While I didn't blame myself, I should have known the day was coming sooner.

Suddenly, the whistling sound caught my attention, and I watched as an arrow flew right past my head and edged itself at an angel into the cement wall. Inches from my face. I stared at it, emotionless. Footsteps from the forest was heard and I turned to see Kabuto, his glasses reflecting off the moonlight. But there was no bow in sight. 'Who is with you?' I questioned.

'Why Itachi, do you not trust my archery skills?' Kabuto inquired.

'Your archery skills aren't as fantastic as that.' I pointed to the arrow. The tip was deep in the cement, as though shot from a great distance away.

A low, humourless laugh came from above, as though from the trees, and I looked up. Deidara, perched up on a branch, looked down at me, grinning like a Cheshire cat, his eyes gleaming.

'My, my, Uchiha. Your observation skills never fail to amaze me,' he stated. He leaped down, landing with incredible grace, and I bowed down respectfully. 'Water Lord,' I acknowledged.

'The one and only, I suppose,' he said airily. 'Look at me when you speak, Itachi. Your respect is flattering, but you are the next Overlord. Pein would not like the idea of you bowing down to somebody else, especially me.' His grin widened.

I obeyed and looked up. 'How was your journey, Water Lord? Pleasing, I hope.'

He waved it off. 'We assassins don't travel like royalty, but I must say that the idea of coming back to the city is appealing. Our hideout is dusty from being neglected all these years, but there is never a better place than home.' He said.

A silence passed as Deidara took a few steps and gazed at his surroundings and he finally stared at the wall behind me.

'Gisei sleep peacefully tonight,' his eyes glass over, 'but war is never far.'

'What is your reason for coming tonight, Water Lord?' I asked.

He moved his gaze to me. 'I was simply curious of how you have been these years. You certainly have grown even more. Just when we thought you couldn't become more of a man.' He observed.

'You, however, Water Lord, haven't changed at all.' I stated. Merely smiling, he said, 'They say those with unwavering cause never seem to physically age.' His stare was curious, and his expression was almost teasing, 'does that mean your intentions have changed, Itachi? Have you changed sides to Gisei?' he asked.

I stiffened, surprised he'd even suggest a thing. Images of Konan passed through my mind, but I ignored them. 'Of course not. I have given up my being to the Uragiri cause,' I said firmly.

His smile widened knowingly. 'I wish to remind you of one thing, Itachi. The word _Uragiri _means betrayal. It is simply one meaning, but for the members of our organisation, there are two meanings. The first is betrayal to the king, and the second is...' He waited for me to continue.

'...Betrayal by the king.' I finished.

He nodded, pleased. 'People like I or Orochimaru have betrayed the king on our own will. He has done us no personal wrong, therefore, he are labelled under such a title. But people like you, like Pein and like Hidan, you have been betrayed _by _the king. The king has done _you _wrong and is the reason for your rebellion.' He said and turned to go, waving his hand in a gesture of saying farewell.

'My lord, why do you remind me of this?' I questioned after him.

He didn't look around, but merely stopped. 'Because,' his voice was cautious, but I sensed him smiling, 'I thought I ought to remind you what that pest of a king has done to you and your family.' And with that, he disappeared, and I watched Kabuto leave after him, but not before saying 'The Overlord wishes to see you. You are ordered to come to the hideout four weeks from now, whether at noon or at midnight, no time in between or before that date.'

I nodded.

* * *

**SASUKE**

* * *

The first time I heard her sing, I thought it was merely bird whistles and had only heard the last of it. I was in the forest, close to the hut when humming sounded in my ears. When I reached the clearing, I saw Sakura, making a meal in those pots she had brought a week earlier. I had barely heard the last verse before she finished and ended her cooking. I hadn't questioned her about it that evening, and it was the following day I had heard her sing again.

This time, I caught the full song, and just as she began to sing, I'd hid behind a thick tree trunk, curious as to what it was she singing. I heard the words, just loud enough for me to understand the words.

_Come to me, my sweet beauty._

_Where you are most wanted._

_In my arms where I loved you,_

_could there be anywhere more true_

She sang it calmly, peacefully, and yet, the words were deep and sad that made me pause for seconds longer to hear the continuation.

_From the moment that we met,_

_to the moment of our end._

_I'll love you more than anyone,_

_like the roses love the sun_

_Whether this life or the next,_

_I'll have you in my heart where I love you best_

Just as she was about to keep singing, she paused, and I assumed the meal she was cooking was done. I stepped out from behind the tree moments later, and when she saw me, she softly smiled and gestured me over. I did not know what it was almost a week ago that made her trust me so much, but I found it comforting almost as much as I found it bothersome. She clearly had a fallout with the king, but I didn't know details and didn't press for any. Nor did I press her for the song I heard, because it made me think she'd stop, and I had a feeling it had more to it.

* * *

I heard her again the next day, and sitting perched up on a branch, out of her sight but still in hearing range, and I pondered over her next verses.

_This poor fate of yours and mine,_

_is it not a blissful sign, _

_to those who disbelieve our love._

_One that made by a sad shadow _

_and dove,_

_Must we follow their wants, _

_where they have chosen our lives,_

_our loves, emotions and crimes._

_Is our forbidden love also,_

_not part of our sad fate's design?_

Was this song about somebody she knew? In all the days I had watched over her these years, I had not once seen her with a specific male, if any at all. Did she love a man? Or was this song written by another who experienced heartbreak? It certainly wasn't a traditional ballad, for Mother had put me to sleep every night as a child by singing every ballad that was known in the nation. But this song, I had never heard before.

_I forget you, you forget me,_

_our attempts meet no success._

_Trying to forget someone you love,_

_is like trying to remember one you never met,_

I listened closer as she sang the last verses.

_Do not cry, my love, for our separation will end_

_This is never a goodbye._

_For no matter the distance, _

_we are always under the same sky_

Her voice was melodic, perfect and soothing, but it disappeared as I heard her sigh in satisfaction at the dinner she had made.

That night, as we sat in comfortable silence and at our meal, I finally decided to ask.

'I heard you singing today,' I said slowly.

She paused. 'Really?'

I nodded. 'Where did you learn the song from?'

She smiled softly.

'My mother taught me. She used to put me to sleep by singing it every night,' she responded.

'And where did your mother learn it? I haven't heard such a song before.' I told her.

She put her spoon into her bowl.

'She made it up herself. During the time she and my father were separated.' Was all she said.

I nodded again but decided not to push the matter further, feeling that she may be uncomfortable with it. instead, I put the pieces of the story in my head together. Was Sakura born out of wedlock? It made sense, but jumping to conclusions didn't seem appropriate and I could only hope she told me the rest later.

From that day onwards, I would come to the forest faster than usual, and sit up in a tree or behind one and listen to her sing. Sometimes I only heard the end, and sometimes I caught her just in time to hear the entire song, sometimes sung twice or more. It created a harmonic feeling in my heart that I appreciate but didn't understand.

Was it because she reminded me of my mother? A lot of things about her certainly did, such as her cooking and some of her face reactions and most certainly her voice. Everything felt so mother-like that I found myself feeling closer and closer to her. Perhaps that was why I was so much less hostile towards her recently. But it did not matter considering the tranquillity it made of our evenings that was much more comfortable than the first weeks of difficulty and uncertainty.

So slowly, slowly, listening to her humming and singing became a part of my daily life until it had no contrast to others. It felt so normal and ordinary, and for the first time since my family had died, I felt neutrality and peaceful.

* * *

_**Don't know why I updated, I should totally be studying for my bloody math and humanities and science exam, but I just wasn't in the mood so I thought I'd update a quick chapter. That's why it's short, sorry :) Please pray I get 90+ for my exams ey? It'd be really helpful, and the holiday updates would be faster and longer hopefully. :)**_

_**PS: I didn't have time to edit, so pardon any mistakes. **_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sakura

**SONG OF THE DAY: 'GRIEF 2' IN 'SEO DONG YO' OST (FAVOURITE DRAMA OF ALL TIME)**

**SONG MUST BE LISTENED TO, FOR EMOTION SAKE, BECAUSE I LOVE IT SO MUCH :)**

**LINK: ** watch?v=a6kx5oJeBrM&list=PLX7AqTSB-OwEeI6IWJHAyLczH8jme0UHz

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**ITACHI**

* * *

'Itachi,' Pein said, a small smile adorning his lips.

'Overlord,' I responded, feeling a mixture of emotion as the familiar presences of all the lords surrounded me. We were at the Uragiri hideout, in the meeting room where the four lords sat in their seats, watching me bow respectfully as I crouched on my knees.

'You have changed very much over the years. You appear much more mature.' Pein observed.

'I take it as a positive sign, my lord,' I said, head still bowed.

'Look up, Itachi. Don't you miss seeing our faces? We certainly missed yours,' he said.

I smiled appreciatively and obeyed.

Four faces.

Four expressions.

Four emotions.

Pein stared at me with a relaxed look, as though proud of what I have become.

Deidara was smirking, enjoying the moment with such a cocky stare, but I could see he was happy. That we were all finally together. Because that was what I felt as well.

Hidan watched with a calculating eye, hand at his chin in a way that made you think he was assessing you, observing your every move to figure out what you were doing, thinking, hoping.

And Orachimaru smirked like Deidara, but his smirk held much less happiness and more so of a devilish tone. Out of all the lords, he reminded me most of an evil man, but in that moment, crouching on the floor in front of the four men that gave me freedom, I was never more thankful to see him.

'I am glad to see you are all well and healthy, my lords. It brings me great peace,' I said.

Deidara gave a chuckle. 'Look how much he has grown, Overlord. Doesn't it bring you great joy to know that such a man has been keeping watch on Gisei for four long years? Such a pleasure to know we have the upper hand.'

Pein nodded. 'Indeed. How have you been Itachi? Has Gisei been keeping you on your toes?'

'Something I am ready to accept, my lord.' I said curtly.

'I hear that they think the Assassin is a part of our guild. Is it true?'

I nodded. 'Yes, my lord. They make assumptions that the Assassin is an Uragiri member.'

Hidan scoffed. 'So petty of them. Such a reckless and troublesome character the Assassin has been over these two years. His actions and news of his kills have been spread all over the nation. Not a single village in the country remains unaware of his behaviour. How they even dare to associate him with us is beyond me.'

Pein smiled wryly in agreement. 'I suppose we will just let them know.'

'What do you plan to do with the Assassin in the mean time, my lord?' I asked.

'After you return to us, I will assign you to pursue him and find out his identity. To be honest, I wish to invite him into Uragiri and make him a proper assassin. He may be public with his actions but he is certainly talented and very skilled if he hasn't been caught until now. They have no description of him whatsoever. The only evidence that he even exists are his victims and that is all. He will be a valuable asset to our guild, I believe.'

I nodded in agreement. 'If that is your belief, my lord.'

'In the meantime,' the topic changed without argument. 'I also assume that since our arrival, Gisei have been distributing jobs to its members to keep us out.'

I nodded in return. 'Certainly, Overlord. Members has been allocated to different stations to tighten security.'

Pein merely looked at Hidan, who smiled humourlessly before calling out, 'Kabuto, bring the papers.' On mention of his name, Kabuto pushed open the door to the room, scrolls in hand and he smirked at me before handing the material to Hidan who made the hand gesture for him to stand in the corner.

Unrolling the scrolls, Hidan looked over the contents before gazing up at me. 'Name the stations that all seventeen Gisei members have been assigned to. Kurenai.'

'She and Asuma have been assigned to the royal bureau. They've taken over the positions of the general and his lieutenant,' I answered without hesitation.

'Sai,'

'Sai and Gaara have become the king's personal guards. They haven't left his side since.'

And so, without a moment to think, I ruthlessly named all the members' positions and what they were doing. Did I feel guilty? No.

'Konan.' Hidan said at last.

I opened my mouth to reply. 'She and I have no official position,' I informed. 'We are to patrol the city and streets in sign of Uragiri without anybody's knowledge.'

Pein's lips twisted into a wider smiler, eyes gleaming. 'Well. They certainly made our job a lot more easier than it was.' The statement brought a smirk to the face of every presence in the room, but I kept my expression emotionless, mainly because I realized there was a catch that I did not know.

'Itachi,' Pein finally sat up in his seat, leaning forward slightly. 'You will uncover your identity and join us in exactly two months. In these two months, keep doing your job, and we'll keep watch on all Gisei members. Until this day, no town folk knew the existence of Uragiri. Only people of the underworld who require people assassinated or those in need of illegal trade known about us. But in two months, we will take charge in the city.' He said gravely, eyes still gleaming with an excitement I could not decipher.

'On that day, everybody will know Uragiri exists, and we will take the Key, to show the king that he is no longer to sleep in peace.'

I frowned. 'Key, my lord? What is the Key?' I questioned, careful to not looking him directly in the eye for reasons unknown to myself.

'The Key is not a thing, Itachi. The Key is a _she._' He said.

A person? In all the years I have been with Uragiri, taking a particular person captive was never spoken of.

'And what is it that makes this person special?' I asked cautiously.

'The Key is a woman that the king had used as a key of his own. On her back, he has engraved the map of the royal palace,'

'He tattooed this woman's back?'

'Yes. The map on her back is the key for us to enter the palace without a problem. It is a detailed map that shows every passage in the city that leads to every room in the palace. The palace was made by a king centuries ago that made these passages during times of war with other nations who threatened to assassinate him. They were built underground in case an invasion took place, so he could leave the palace safely.'

'Even after years, the passages were used, and as to not lose track of them, they were all recorded into a book. But the present king burnt that book twenty years ago in case it fell into the wrong hands during the war with the Qing dynasty that ended not long after.' He informed.

I remembered the days of the war. I wasn't old enough to remember every detail, but the city was filled with tension back in those days. Mother and Father were worried over me and Sasuke who was only an infant at the time.

A lump rose in my throat at the memory and I mentally shook it away.

'How was the map tattooed on that woman if the book was burnt?' I asked, although I had a pretty good idea how.

'Before he burnt it, he took a peasant girl who had no family. She was only six or seven at the time. Nobody would have wanted her so the king had her brought in and had the map engraved in her back just in case the passages were ever needed again.' Pein said.

'And where is this woman now?'

A thick tension filled the room and a sense of dread coiled in the pit of my stomach.

'She was a child with no relatives, Itachi. So the king had her trained with soldiers, and eventually made her a part of the Gisei.'

My heart could have stopped then and there, and in a voice barely audible to my own ears, I said, 'Who is that woman, my lord?'

'Konan. And in two months, on the day you come back to us, you will bring her also as captive.

* * *

Leaves crunched under my feet as I trudged my way through the forest. The city was covered by one sea route, and other parts were thick forests, one in which the Uragiri now resided in their hideout.

The moon shined down on me as I took uneasy steps, head spinning from the meeting. Konan was...

Stopping abruptly, I took a deep breath and leaned against a tree trunk, sliding down to sit. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples to ease the ache. Any feeling of being at home disappeared, and a shuddering dread had taken over my mind.

I thought back to the meeting.

_'What are you going to do with her, Overlord?'_

_'Well, after recording the map off her, she will be no use. Perhaps will kill her.' _

I sighed shakily. What was I to do now?

Getting to my feet, I inhaled deeply before walking again, trying my best to feel determined as I strode back to the city.

In the darkness, with the moon now behind clouds, everything was black as I sat on the roof of an inn near the river.

I looked out into a nothing I could see, deep in thought. But the moment I smelt a scent, I was knocked out of them. Konan had always been stealthy and hard to detect, even now. But her scent was impossible to miss for me. Over the years, I had gotten used to the familiar smell of lilies, a flower I knew she loved. I don't know when I first noticed it, but once I did, no matter how stealthy she was, I knew when Konan was near.

'Where have you been?' She voiced in the darkness behind me.

Slowly, I stood up and faced her. Her silhouette was barely visible as I gazed at her form.

'I've been scouting,' I replied warily.

Sight was not needed to know she was frowning.

'Why do you sound like that?' She asked.

Her concern would have been overwhelming, but the dread and fear I felt couldn't be broken down as I imagined what Uragiri would do to her once they got the map off her back. Eyes glazing over, I took two steps towards her before pulling her into a fierce hug.

She didn't resist as I buried my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the lily scent.

'Are you going to explain what happened?' She asked quietly.

I sighed. 'I just...let's just stay like this for a while. Not long.'

She made no attempt to push me away and I hugged her tighter, my arm around her back. And even in the foggy moment, I could not stop thinking that beneath her shirt, there was map that she would be kidnapped for. A tattoo of a map that could result in her death.

* * *

**SAKURA**

* * *

**ONE MONTH AGO**

* * *

When I first realized that I knew more about Sasuke's life than I should have, I felt embarrassed. Since the first day of our deal, I have simply passed my days doing one thing: learning about Sasuke. I knew many things now, such as his friends, his habits, the food he liked, things that irritated him, even his teacher.

I first met Haruko Sensei in the market, coincidently, around Sasuke. It was just before sunset and Sasuke must have left work early because he was roaming the streets and speaking with a man, maybe in his late forties, who looked remarkably similar to the woman I had seen that day at the inn. The man was smiling and looked pleased as he spoke with Sasuke, who merely nodded whenever necessary and appeared focused on the man's words. You did not need a sharp eye to see that they had a close relationship.

So when Sasuke excused himself and headed towards the forest, I took advantage of the moment and followed the man he spoke with. He kept strolling down the street and eventually stopped by a jewellery shop to observe the bracelets and lovely necklaces. I sidled up with him and he looked up and smiled politely.

'Are you looking for an accessory for your wife, Sir?' I asked.

'No,' he said, picking up a ring and turning it over in his palm, 'It's for my daughter.'

I looked over the table in front of us pointed at a deep purple hair ribbon. 'How about this one?' I suggested.

'She isn't like other females, to be honest. Rather unique and she prefers darker colours.' He responded.

I nodded and picked up a rich green one, the colour reminding me of the forest trees. 'That one is rather lovely,' the man observed, taking it from me when I offered it.

He looked up at the seller, who smiled a charming smile.

'How much is it?'

'One silver piece, Sir.'

Pulling out the silver from his pocket, the man paid the price before bidding the woman a bye. I walked by him as he strode in the market, and after a thank you and a few polite words, he introduced himself.

'I am Haruko,' he said, 'I teach martial arts at a dojo.'

I frowned. 'Do you mean General Haruko? The one who retired from the royal bureau?' I questioned suddenly.

He smiled. 'People make it such a big issue,' he said.

I couldn't stop a grin from forming on my lips. 'I have heard many stories of you, General,' I explained excitedly, 'You are one of the most praised soldiers in the nation.'

He waved his hand. 'I am a general no longer, malady.' He responded.

'Why did you retire, General, may I ask? It happened before I was born but I am very curious,' I stated, refusing to drop the title.

'Well,' he said as we turned a corner into the next street, 'My wife died during childbirth to my daughter. I didn't want her to grow up with a nurse so I retired from the bureau twenty one years ago and became a martial arts teacher instead. The lifestyle was much more calm and I was able to watch my daughter grow up,' he admitted.

I nodded, understanding. 'Up until today, I still hear people in the bureau praise your skills. I imagine your teaching is very successful now.'

'It is. I have been honoured with many talented students.'

I chose that moment to bring up the topic. 'I noticed you talking to a young man earlier. He seemed rather skilled as well. Is he one of your talented students?' Making the question as casual as possible, I kept a calm yet curious expression, commending myself when the General nodded and his lips turned up in a pleasing manner.

'He is.' He admitted, having realized whom I was speaking of. 'His name is Sasuke. He's been a pupil of mine for almost six years. Indeed very talented.'

Call it paranoia, but I couldn't help but notice how General left out Sasuke's surname. Surely he knew of the Uchiha massacre also. 'How did you meet him?'

'Truth be told, my daughter first met him. After they became friends she invited him to our dojo and he then asked me to teach him proper martial arts. Until this day, I still believe it is because my daughter had undermined his skills and called them petty. Of course, Sasuke denies it.' His smile grew in a way that made me feel almost surprised of his fondness for the Assassin. In the short time I had known Sasuke, I didn't know anybody liked him so much.

'I see.' I had remarked.

We soon reached a two way street and General finally stopped and turned to me. 'Well, thank you for the pleasant conversation, malady,' he said politely.

I bowed respectfully. 'The pleasure is mine, General.'

He shook his head. 'Do not call me that. I hope that if we meet again, you will address me as Sensei.'

I nodded. 'If you say so, Haruko Sensei.'

And then we bid farewell with smiles and I made my way to the forest, already late.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

* * *

Sasuke was running late today, and it bothered me because I hadn't brought any ingredients to cook a meal tonight. So I spent a good half hour or so simply waiting outside before I stood up in a huff from the fireplace and went inside the hut.

The light was dim, but I could see enough to look around the room and I finally stared at the chest in the corner. If I was honest, I was curious about what was inside it for quite some time now. I had contained my curiosity for a while but I felt rather frustrated with Sasuke today, and surely a chest couldn't hold anything too important.

Stomping over, I sat on my knees before it and pushed the lid open. My eyes had adjusted enough for me to make out things and I pulled out black folded clothing. His Assassin attire? Setting it aside, I rummaged some more, finding typical items. An inkpot, a brush, an oil lamp, candles. None of it took me by surprise and I passed time examining them. But the one last item, a rolled up parchment, caught my attention and I rolled it open and set it on the floor to read the contents.

I couldn't understand it at first, just that it was a list of names, tens of them. The only other detail was a small 'x' drawn beside only a group of names, all throughout the list, nothing interesting. But when I made an effort to read the names, I froze.

Kyoto Hodaka

Hachiro Amari

Joro Hirai

Katsuro Chinen

These men...weren't they all killed? My heart almost stopped as I recognised even more names, names of ministers, officials, nobles, officers, soldiers and chiefs. And they were all people that the Assassin had assassinated in these two years.

My eyes fell on the last name, and as I read it, my lips quivered.

Sarutobi Hiruzen

His Majesty.

'What are you doing?' I almost jumped at the voice and the parchment dropped from my hand as I looked behind me. Sasuke stood by the entrance, watching me with an unreadable stare. His eyes fell on the parchment and I swallowed and expected his pupils to harden, his lips to tighten, his jaw to clench...anything.

But he remained emotionless. 'You should not have read that.' He stated simply.

I fought to control the tremble in my voice. 'What...is this?' I asked slowly.

He walked over without response, his calm and aloof reaction surprising me as he reached over and picked the parchment off the floor and walked back out the door. No words.

I followed him out and realized he had set the fire already. How did I not hear his arrival? He sat on the log around the fireplace, looking at me expectantly, the flames lighting up his eyes. I slowly sat down next to him.

'What is that?' I repeated.

'It's a list.'

'Of what?'

'The men I am going to kill and have killed already.' Such a simply reply.

'You are going to kill His Majesty?' I blurted suddenly.

He stared at me passively. 'You said you weren't on speaking terms with him.' He pointed out.

'Even so! He is the king, how do you plan to kill him?'

'The same way I kill everyone else. That king is not safe from me simply because he is behind palace walls.' He stated.

I fell quiet and settled to look at the blazing fire.

'Who are those people? On that list?'

He hesitated before saying, 'Do you really want to know?'

I nodded cautiously.

'They are the people who killed my family.' He said intently.

I frowned, feeling nervous and reckless at once. 'I...read the report about the Uchiha massacre.' I admitted.

He nodded, not meeting my gaze even when I turned to look at him, choosing to looking straight ahead.

'Then I don't understand how they killed your family. How could it be them all? The massacre was a raid.'

'If you read the report,' he said slowly, 'you'll know about the petition. To kill my father.'

I nodded.

'Those people who signed the petition, they are my victims. Because if it weren't for that petition, my family would still be alive. I have to avenge their death. Because there is nothing else I could do.'

'You could have revealed your identity to the king, told him about this, demanded for justice! And if not, you could have left this behind you. You could have started over and never had blood on your hands.' I reasoned.

He scoffed.

'You could say that so easily.' He spat. 'People assume that if something like a massacre is no longer the talk of the city folk, it is no longer important.' He finally met my gaze, eyes blazing. 'But that isn't the case. Just because it is a thing of the past for irrelevant people, it doesn't mean it is over for the victim. Until the victim deems it over,' I noticed him swallow a lump in his throat, 'it isn't. And that is why until I decide when to move on, this case is never going to end. Do you expect me, the only survivor of a once powerful clan, to forget everything and start anew? What would that make me?'

'Strong.'

'No, it would make me weak. Because I couldn't even pick up the courage to avenge my family's death. I couldn't even have the decency to feel ashamed in front of my parents' grave. Because I decided that their passing was nothing important and not worthy avenging for. It would make me a son whose parents wished they'd never had.'

My hands shook so I clasped them in my lap, eyes stinging. Looking at him intently, I noticed his eyes were also beginning to water.

'I haven't had a decent sleep for six years. I can't even lay down to sleep in fear that I would never wake up again to complete my revenge. I am afraid that if I allow myself to lay down even for a minute, my father would be disgusted that I could have such comfort while their names are still smeared with dirt.'

He looked away, jaw clenching.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. We sat in silence, and I thought about and absorbed everything I learnt. Although Sasuke was a mysterious person, I thought I had him figured out. I knew almost everything I thought I could, and labelled his cause to assassinating people as a fact I would never know. And now that I did, I felt dreadful. Had I actually dared to let myself believe that I understood his pain? That I knew what his grief felt like? Who was I fooling?

'I promised myself that I would trust you, Sasuke.'

'Do you regret it?'

'No.' A smile adorned my face, but a tear spilt down my cheek.

'I feel as though every day I have one more reason to trust you...thank you...for telling me that. And I am sorry.' I must have been crazy. This man just told me he was planning to kill my god father. And I was okay with it. Maybe because he would kill me before the king.

He brought up his hand to his face to wipe his eyes in case he cried, and I wanted to laugh at his pride.

'And I am sorry I didn't prepare a meal today as well.'

He laughed his own choked laugh before looking up at me, probably thinking I am the most ridiculous person he has ever met.

'I'll bring the ingredients tomorrow. We'll make dinner together.'

I smiled. 'I'd like that.'

* * *

_**Hey peeps! How's your day? I am currently contemplating whether I can go one week into the future to watch my Korean drama, but I have accepted that I can't, and decided to update instead of moping.**_

_**My exams have put me off updating seriously because my math result is 67 (seriously, I was up studying until eleven with my cousin the night before, revising six chapters for four hours straight).**_

_**I got 94 for Humanities which I'm proud of and for Religion I got 97, a result that makes me wipe my nails on my collar in pride and arrogance :) (Very bad for a practising person).**_

_**Hope you like the chapter, it felt really inconsistent to me and I felt like I couldn't connect emotionally, hence the song. Speaking of which, please listen to it ; I really do like it and felt like listening to it again after a long while. Just kinda matched the chapter in my opinion.**_

_**And it's really late here and I didn't have time to edit, so I hope it's okay.**_

_**PS: If characters are feeling a little too OOC for your liking, let me know because I realized that I can't do it properly as well. But in some places, I kinda hope people know to put two and two together and figure stuff out. Like when maybe a really emotionless characters smiles, it isn't warm, its dark and scary and not a nice smile. Or if Sasuke laughs, it isn't a belly laugh, its humourless. **_

_**ALSO GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES OCCUR ONLY WHEN I DON'T EDIT AND I TYPE TOO FAST. MY PRIDE IS TOO HIGH TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT SOME WORDS ARE MISSPELT OR SENTENCES DON'T MAKE SENSE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE. IT IS SIMPLY ALL TYPO, AND I'M SO SORRY :( **_

_**Sweet dreams :)**_


End file.
